Enter the Dragon
by A.T.Moore
Summary: At the battle of the Scrin Tower the GDI Separatists (Colonel James Faction) aligned all of the TCN hubs leaving the last remaining Nod forces with the Scrin Tower and giving Kane and all of his followers the chance to ascend to the through the Scrin Portal into the promised land, Including a young soldier (who isn't really a follower he just hates GDI). full description on profile
1. Prologue

Ok I'm excited about this one since my other one died so here we go… AGAIN

Italics represent music or singing or thought or stress

So what better way to start the story with the prologue, it will help you better understand some things.

**May 10****th**** 2077 the battle at the Scrin tower (A.K.A. The endgame)**

"RETREAT" I heard someone yell.

I couldn't really blame him our cyborgs where getting smashed by the mammoth tanks and the GDI where pushing forward at an alarming rate.

We all jumped and ran while the GDI secured the second TCN Hub.

We were losing and we knew it, and Kane just observed as if he some special Ace up his sleeve, as if something were just going to save the battle for us.

We began loading sand bags and digging trenches, it was getting dark; we knew the GDI wouldn't try a night attack with their gold armor, _they would light up the night_ I thought, but that was still no reason for us to try one either, we were badly outnumbered and outgunned.

We finished up the digging and stacking. I was tired, and hungry, we all were. The GDI Rebels had cut off our supply routes.

It would be okay if we didn't have to wear 100+ pounds of armor while digging and fighting. It was necessary for survival against the harsh radiation from what was left of the Tiberium; our armor was definitely thicker, bigger, and bulkier than the golden rebels over there at the TCN Hub.

The job was done, I just sat down and laid my rifle beside of me and bumped my head on the inside of my helmet where I kept my radio duck taped with all of my music on, they were old songs from a very long time ago, the radio came to life with the sound of a piano it was one my favorites a real old one by the name of American pie by Don Mclean. I then used my implant to pull up a book that no one read anymore but I had a copy of it on my implant (I needed the implant to see but I used it for other things though like I was supposed to not do) the book was called the Holy Bible, those were my two most important items the Bible and the Radio.

We had fought all through the Balkans to this point only to lose.

Apparently one of the other soldiers heard the music playing.

"Having a party up there Nik?" he said.

They all called me Nik because my name was Nikolas Norrison, the blue eyed blond haired 24 year old, from the blue zone of Pretoria, South Africa, I was probably the last white South African on Earth, since South Africa is now nothing but radiation and Tiberium.

"You missed the pizza" I replied.

"Well maybe you will invite me next time, huh Nik."

"Well Hell if you wanted to come that bad you should have gotten a roll of toilet paper and come on up then." I said with a laugh.

He just laughed.

"Brothers" I heard a familiar voice come from behind of us.

We all turned to see a silhouetted figure standing against the moon light with his 2 escort soldiers.

"Fear not, Brothers, the pain and suffering, and oppression are almost over, we will all enjoy a little bit of, dare I say it… luxury, our own little piece of heaven and you can finally be at peace."

"However you aren't going to die, but you will leave this Earth to your own special domain, and that's going to take you there." Kane said pointing to the spiked structure in the distance known as the Scrin tower he then just turned and walked into the moonlight and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" the same soldier whispered to me.

"I have no clue." I said

We waited all night and into the morning of the 11th then while the sun was coming up shots from the mammoth tanks roared out only to have our tanks return fire. Then the guns began blazing.

After two hours of fighting we were ordered again to retreat now lined up at the Scrin tower digging and stacking in the heat with our 100+ pounds of armor on, watching the GDI effortlessly put up a flag on the TCN Hub we had slaved over, and to put a cherry on top we were starving too.

Once we were done we all, took a break then someone came up to me and said "get up, quickly now" in almost a whisper.

So I stood up holding my rifle by the handle with one hand, when I was eye to eye with him I realized it was Kane.

"Come with me" he said leading me to the entrance of the Scrin tower and opening the door for me, which I found strange.

He led me up the stairs.

"Do you have the implant?" he asked.

"If mean the one in my eye then yes" I said slowly.

"Good, brother" he said with a warm smile on his face, as he led me into a bright white room with two bodies lying on the ground and a 2D portal on the wall.

"This is where the pain ends" he said looking at me with still a warm smile on his face.

I was contemplating killing him but there is no way he could be the same Cain as in the bible otherwise he would had dyed a very long time ago.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the bodies on the floor.

"Non-believers" he simply replied.

I then looked at the portal writing started flashing across my eyes, and the portal opened and started swirling my eyes widened into saucers.

"Fear not, Brother," Kane said.

I took my helmet off and stared at the Scrin portal.

"Thank you, brother" Kane said extending his hand.

I reached down shook his hand.

"Would you like to go first, Brother?" he said looking at me.

I put my helmet back on, and took two steps towards it and stopped and turned to Kane.

But before I could speak Kane softly said "you have done me well so far, I will not abandon you now, and I'll be right behind of you or not very far." He said with a confident smile.

I just hugged my rifle and all of my gear to my entire chest I stopped just in front of the portal, and reached my arm in only to be sucked off of my feet.

"I'm right here with you brother" I heard Kane yell as I looked behind of me to see him confidently falling with a smile on his face, I faced back forward.

"This is where we part ways" Kane yelled as he gave me a small salute and I went down another tunnel other than him.

"Damn" I quietly said to myself, now I felt like a child in the dark.

After a minute or two of falling I felt myself gradually coming to a stop. And then a hole opened up and I saw tiles down below.

And even though I was going relatively slow now I still did a face plant on the tiles and got knocked out.

A/N okay that's the beginning geez who would had guessed right getting sucked through the Scrin portal and being left alone, what to do now.


	2. a child in the dark

A/N Ok chapter 2 here we go.

**Unknown place, time or date.**

I sat up, it was dark and I was tired, hungry, weak and barely alive.

I knew I needed to get going even though I was dying.

The visor on my helmet had night vision built in so as any soldier wanting to stay alive would do, I scanned all around, and I looked up.

There was something wrong there was no moon out and the sky was so bright you could see every star it was like being in the planetarium, I couldn't believe it through my visor so I took my helmet off.

"Wow" I whispered to myself in amazement, it was pitch black outside with no light but the stars above, I mean these were something that you could only see in pictures right now I had an astronauts view of the stars above.

After I was done Star gazing it was time to start walking so I put my helmet back on and I continued walking, but I stopped in mid step when I heard what I thought was crickets and frogs and I couldn't see the glow of Tiberium in the distance, this was extremely strange, I was seeing the world as it was before any of this happened, with new inspiration I continued down the tiled path.

_Geez Kane was right _I thought.

I bumped my head against the radio in my helmet.

It came to life with a song by Johnny Cash.

_I went out ridin' down that old laid lane _

_I passed by 1000 signs looking for my own name_

_I went with nothin'_

_But the thought you'd be there too_

_Lookin' for me_

I continued walking for an hour or two with hunger pains and I was tired but I hadn't come this far just to die.

The sun was now coming up I now saw something that shocked me more than anything else ever had I saw Bamboo or at least what I thought was Bamboo, I again took off my helmet, and now I took off my glove. I touched the giant bamboo stalk with curiosity, it felt smooth, and it was a 3d triangle shape.

_I thought Tiberium had killed off all of the trees and bamboo, guess I was wrong, in the time I came from it was rare to even see pictures of these types of things._

I slid the glove and my helmet back on and continued walking, but I stopped myself _that could be my savior _I thought, I remembered when I was a child I researched this for a school project, it was edible if the first two layers where shaved and the remains where boiled until it softened.

I walked back up to the bamboo stalk and pulled out my knife, I sawed away at the base until it fell. Then cut it into sections, I put my knife away, and tucked the sections under my arm, I couldn't carry them all however, and holding my laser rifle with the other, now all I had to do was find a stream and some twigs, so I walked off into the forest while constantly watching the digital compass on my visor.

After 30 minutes of walking I found real trees, but I had no time to admire I needed those twigs, but they were so far up in the tree, I aimed my solar charged laser rifle at the tip of the branch were the twigs were, I pulled the trigger and with a hissing noise the tip of the branch came falling down. I then shot off a thicker part of the branch I would hollow this out to use as a pot to boil water and cook in _I don't know how this is going to work_ I thought I carried everything piled up in my arms including my gun. It was heavy but not unbearable, I was in good shape, I had been worked like a slave from the time I was a child, but that's what happens after you are adopted by any army. I walked through the trees until I found a small stream I now had everything I needed.

So I sat down by the stream and took my helmet off I sat up the twigs in a TP shape and I took two strong sticks with a \/ in them and sat them up on both sides of it I then got a piece of bamboo and shaved it down with my knife until it was a half an inch thick I then got the thick piece of branch it was about a foot high and a foot wide and I began hollowing, I then used my knife to put holes in the upper sides, it didn't take long but it was sloppily done, it would do though.

I then got another stick and laid it down away from the setup I shot the tip causing it to light into a fire I took it and slid it up under the sticks and the fire slowly grew while I went and gathered leafs that were laying around feeding them into the fire.

When I was sure the fire could sustain itself I took the wooden bowl I had made and dipped it in the stream getting some water that was surprisingly clear in it, but I couldn't trust my eyes unless I had a microscope, which I didn't.

I then shaved the Bamboo and cut it into smaller pieces and put it in the bowl. I then took the bowl and carefully slid the stick of bamboo I had shaved earlier, through the holes and sat the pieces hanging out one the two forks in the sticks.

After a while the water began boiling but I let it boil for a very long time until I was sure there were no more bacteria or parasites left I then took the bowl by the bamboo handle while keeping it level and sat it in the cool dirt.

I then took my knife and put the blade in the fire to sanitize it. I used the knife as a fork with my rifle setting beside of me using the sunlight to charge it (it was a laser rifle charged with solar power) and my helmet was also charging (solar) and my radio was playing while charging (solar also).

The bamboo was the best meal I had, had in a few days, because it was the only one. It tasted like green beans and lettuce combined but I was enjoying it, after all I had earned it. After I was done with my meal I boiled some more water to drink and after that I turned the radio off and sat at the base of a tree and fell asleep with my hand on my side arm (solar) of course.


	3. Scorpion Sting

Here go chapter 3 and 4 is cooking so here we go, please review.

I woke to the sounds of screaming.

"Help!"

I got up and put the radio back in my helmet and I put my helmet on and then I grabbed my rifle and switched it into attack mode from charge mode, and took off towards the screaming.

I ran through the forest and found the source of the screaming there were 5 crocs 1 wearing a helmet scolding someone named 'Gary', while holding a rabbit upside down.

Now I was very confused I had never seen a crocodile but I think I was right when I thought crocodiles don't talk.

I was just about to charge out of my cover when out of nowhere a fat panda landed and did some sort of Kung Fu taking out all of what I assumed to be bandits, out.

Now I had seen some stuff, but that… that takes the cake.

He then asked the rabbit if it was ok, it said "yes thank you".

The panda then left the bandits laying there almost as if he didn't care, so I decided to follow him, he led me around bends and hills and bridges and I stayed hidden all the while, after several hours of following him he lead me to a village that appeared to be in the middle of a valley there were many animals whom I had never seen before walking around, going from stand to stand, conversing, it was a lot like the modern day New Adana, a joyful place. But the most amazing thing was what appeared to be a palace or something high on a mountain top, at the end of the street.

He appeared to be heading towards it, but there was no way I could follow him without being seen, I could activate my stealth mode but that only lasts 60 seconds and takes 80% power out of your suit meaning I wouldn't have enough to climb that gargantuan stair case (suit supports some of itself, making it a little lighter), it was really only for emergencies.

I decided to keep on following through alleys and around buildings he appeared to go into a building with a circular opening so I snuck up along to a window.

I heard a man say "Po so glad to see you."

And a voice which I assumed to be the panda's says "I know dad."

The dad then said "tables 5 and 7 are ready-. "

I then heard another voice say "monster!" I looked to my left to see a duck shouting at me I snapped my head around and accidentally bumped my radio and if I remembered correctly the volume was extremely loud.

I braced for impact, and the It cut lose making my ears ring and everyone heard this,

_For killin' you _

_For killin' me _

I then heard the pandas voices coming from behind of me "don't move."

_Fuck this is a disaster, no it's an emergency_ I had an idea I hit the center panel of my chest as hard as I could activating stealth mode.

I now was invisible he couldn't see me but I could see him I had to make this count, so I took the butt of my gun and wacked him across the face knocking him unconscious, I then took off running as fast as I could.

_The way you move you know it's easy to see_

_The neon lights are on me tonight_

_I got a way we're gonna prove it tonight_

_Like Romeo to Juliet _

_Time and time_

_I'm gonna make you mine_

_I've had enough, we've had enough_

_So Insane_

_She said _

_I knew right from the begginin' that you would end up winnin'_

_I knew right from the start you'd put an arrow through my heart_

By now I was able to turn it off and get hidden in a ditch I felt exhausted I needed to lie in the sun a little while and recharge, my ears were ringing though.

I then heard him say in an exhausted voice.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me I will"

I then hollered back "This isn't an episode cops and even if it was you isn't a cop, I don't know what you are, I don't care what you are, but I do know that you can't hurt me without me killing you, I'm in a strange place right now, and it isn't the war I left at the Scrin tower."

"What are you talking about; look I didn't mean to scare you if you will just come here we-"

"I don't know what you mean by we, but come one step forward and I will paint you up and down this landscape." I said standing up and firing a single shot between his legs causing him to jump.

Every sighed I heard chatter "what is that thing?" "Where did it come from?"

I shouted " I will tell you what I am, I'm a Nod soldier fighting for the Brotherhood of Nod."

After my helmet was done scanning I heard my built in Legion (Nod master AI) say "you are clear to engage."

"Now Legion just told me to engage, but I'm not going to… unless you force me to do otherwise."

"Look I'm Po the dragon warrior."

"And I'm Nikolas Norrison I came from Pretoria, South Africa, I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." I said letting my accent slip that I tried to keep under control.

"Po we-" a Tiger with a female voice said but stopping in mid-sentence to gaze, she was followed by a bug, a snake , a Crane, a Monkey, and a Red Panda.

I heard a growl as she got into pouncing position I turned my gun towards her, she had beautiful markings on her head I would hate to have to shoot her.

"Po if you love them call em' off."

She then looked at Po, who just shook his head.

She stood up on two legs and took a small step back.

"Who's your leader?" I asked.

"That would be –" the Red Panda took a step forward causing me to fire a warning shot between his legs causing everyone to jump.

"Engage" I heard Legion say again.

"Hold on, Legion" I said in an irritated voice.

"Now who's leader again."

"I am" the Red panda said.

"And who exactly is I am?" I said.

"Master Shifu from the Jade Palace valley of Peace, China."

"Yeah right, I went through the Scrin Portal in the Balkans." I said.

"What and where now-" The Crane said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKING HERE!" I roared as he coward down.

"Calm down, I am not lying, you are in China, and I am Master Shifu, and we don't know what you are or where you came from, isn't that right." He said to the crowd behind of him to which they just nodded.

"Well I am Nikolas Norrison From the blue zone of Pretoria, South Africa, and I am enlisted in the Nod army, we were fighting at the Scrin tower, I entered the portal with my leader Kane and we got split up, and I've have been living in those woods for a couple of days, I woke up to the screams of a rabbit, who was being mugged by crocs, and then Po here eliminated them, and I followed him here, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"Fighting against whom?" Shifu asked.

"Fighting against rebel GDI forces known as Colonel James Faction, we were starving, tired, losing the battle, and dying, and then Kane said we would all have the chance to leave it all behind, the pain, death and fighting of a doomed world, we could all have a small piece of heaven, and that the Scrin portal in the Scrin tower would take us there, and wouldn't you know it I end up here with you fine people."

"Sounds like a sad story." Shifu said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." I said.

There was a silence.

Then Shifu spoke up "can we help."

The female tiger then jumped in "Master what-"

He just gave her the hand signal to be quiet.

"I don't know can I trust you, if so how can I be sure?" I replied.

"It's not us you have to trust, it's yourself, are you going to try something you will regret." He said.

Surprisingly his words made sense, was I going to try to do something uncalled for, granted I could annihilate them, but they could be the answer to my problem.

I sat down the rifle and took a step and then another and then another until I was at the half-way point, he got the message and slowly walked towards me and extended his paw/hand thingy And I extended mine, ever so cautiously, and we shook hands like two people who had just met, his paw was extremely small.

We just stood there for a little while looking each other up and down.

He then turned and walked back to the other 6.

The Panda was up next to walk up he extended his paw, I extended my hand and we shook "I'm Po" he said and quickly turned and walked away.

Then the monkey extended his hand, and I extended mine we shook "I'm Monkey" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

Then it was the Snake's turn, she had no paw or hands, she just said "Hi, I'm Viper."

"Hi" I said.

Then it was the Cranes turn "Hi, I'm Crane." He said in a shaky voice.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier, and it's nice to meet you" I said, he did something with his beak that I assumed was a smile and walked away.

The bug then hopped up to me he looked like a praying mantis, I kneeled down on one knee. I pointed my finger at him he took it with both pinchers; I shook my finger "The name's mantis." He said.

"Hello there, Mantis" I said.

Then it was the tiger's turn she straightened up and approached me oh so slowly, with an 'I'll kill you look' on her face, and you could just tell that she was thinking on how to do it too.

I took my glove to reveal my human hand and extended it she reluctantly took it and squeezed it exceptionally hard, I played it off, "many have tried, none have succeeded" I said just barely enough for her to hear, she knew what I meant and this caught her by surprise.

She just lightly growled and squeezed my hand harder "So you think you can tell?" She said with a dark voice.

I saw the others give each other 'uh oh' looks, this made me giggle.

"More than you know" I said with a smirk but it didn't matter she couldn't see it; I could tell I was going to like her; she was mean, cold, and hard, and appeared to have had a dark history much like myself.

She released my hand and I slid the glove back on ignoring the pain she left in my hand, looked me up and down one last time and gave me an evil smirk and then walked back to her group, this confused me.

"Would you like to come up to the Jade Palace, we have much to discuss." Shifu said gaining a jaw dropping look from all of the others.

"Master what are you doing, we don't know him, he has threatened us-" the Tiger said.

"And did we respond so much differently? Besides I want to know more about his past and the place he came from, if you don't trust him then you are free to watch him, but I think he understands he is a guest and he is to act like one." Shifu said cutting her off.

They thought I couldn't hear but noise enhancers in my helmet made what they were saying easy to understand.

I walked back to my rifle and picked it up and dusted it off, with the same word _watch_ going through my head, I didn't like the idea of being watched, and it made me very uncomfortable, but I would allow her to do it, because I was a guest.

"Yes, Shifu, I would like that very much, I appreciate your hospitality." I said turning to face him.

"Then it is settled you will be staying at the Jade Palace." He said signaling me to walk with him. So I did I walked directly behind of him with the clustered around me asking questions like, "What is that thing?"

"Well it is a pulse rifle it's a soldier's best friend other than the guy fighting right next to you." I said.

"What army where you part of again?" Mantis said jumping on my shoulder.

"The Nod army it is the military wing of the Brotherhood of Nod led by Kane." I said.

"Is that a helmet?" asked Po.

I knew fully well that he wanted me to take it off but we were walking through crowded streets "I don't want to make this a public event." I said looking at him.

"Yes I think we should wait until we reach the palace before we ask any more questions." Shifu said turning to us and then turning to the endless stair case in front of us.

"If we would have had one of these we wouldn't have had to shoot a Nuclear Missile at the G.D.S.S. Philadelphia, effectively blowing it to pieces in space and killing everyone onboard, we could have just walked up to it."

They all looked at me and then stepped onto the first step.

We went with little to nothing said, but when we got almost to the top, I felt a jolt of electricity, my knees buckled and the suit got heavier, I felt it collapsing around me, the others noticed me stressing.

_Shit I forgot I was almost out of power._

"Um are you okay" Po said.

"_No" _I stressed to say attempting to grab my chest and using my other hand to lay myself on the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Viper said.

"_Suit, out of power not supporting itself." _I choked out.

They all ran up to me worried with the exception of Tigress who just stood there with a satisfied look on her face.

They tried to pick me up.

"Boy you are heavy." Po said.

"_No, no put down…" _I choked out

Po then dropped me on the step.

I reached up to the back of my helmet looking for the button to flip out the solar panels, I pushed it, and a shiny panel flipped out causing them to flinch.

I then felt the suit slowly inflating and beginning to supporting itself taking the pressure off of my chest allowing me to breathe.

I slowly stood up.

"Can you make it to the top?" Shifu asked in a concerned voice.

"I think so" I said still regaining my breath.

As we continued up I caught a sideways glance from Tigress who was still on the verge of laughing, I just ignored this.

We got to the top the first I noticed was an array of broken plates, broken dummies, and among other things many medieval weapons.

He led me through two huge doors into a green room with many artifacts and at the end was a huge shelf with what assumed were scrolls and a pool of water with a dragon above it and 3 hallways leading out of the room.

"This is the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Shifu said while I was looking around he led us down a hall.

"This is the training hall we train here." He said while I obediently followed.

He led me into another room "this is the kitchen we all meet here in the mornings."

He led me down yet another hall "these are the barracks; your room is at the end on the left, next to Tigress' room."

Ok now this was going to be extremely awkward sleeping next door to someone who was 'watching' me but I couldn't protest.

Shifu led us back to the kitchen and we all sat down.

"Ok do you want to hear my story or do you want to go first." I said.

"Well we just fight bad guys and protect the valley, now it is your turn." He said they all turned their attention towards me.

"Ok let's have questions after the story, ok." They all nodded.


	4. This is My World

Ok it's not chapter 4 it's my explanation to them enjoy and leave a review.

(Spoiler warning to command and conquer storyline)

"Alright it all started in 1946 when Joseph Stalin leader of the Soviet Union saw the chance to fulfill his dream to form a single communist Union stretching across the continent of Europe, he was under Kane's guidance the Soviet Union was eventually defeated when the United States of America, that was Nod's first public interference for a long time, there were a two more wars in the 70's and 80's but in 1995 the United Nations, the U.N. passed the U.N. global defense act forming the GDI they were meant to be a peace keeping group but this same year two meteors collided above the Earth sending an alien crystal named Tiberium it was extremely radioactive it would kill or mutate anything that came in contact with it, without special suits on, that is why I have to were this giant suit of armor, GDI deemed it a bad thing but Kane said it was the way of the future, this led to the first Tiberium war in 1999 it ended in 2002 when the GDI used the Ion Cannon on Kane's temple in Sarajevo, my grandpa fought in that one. Everyone thought Kane was dead, everyone was wrong, then the second Tiberium war broke out in September of 2030 , my dad fought in this one, by now Tiberium had infested a lot of the planet and humanity packed up and left but the ones mutated, they were called the forgotten they hated everything not mutated because of their second class role in society so they became terrorists, now with Kane gone a traitor to the Brotherhood name Hassan was in control of most of the brotherhoods forces he attempted to assassinate one of the most important Nod generals Anton Slavik but Slavik was rescued, Hassan was captured, and to the GDI's dismay, Kane showed up at the execution of Hassan, this sparked the second Tiberium war. The infestation of the planet by Tiberium drew the attention of an alien race named the Scrin, one of their ships crashed into the planet. Anyhow the Mutants had one key leader by the name of Tratos, and the GDI let him be assassinated by Nod, the mutants began rioting, the GDI contained the riots, but they now knew that Kane was in a temple in Egypt working on the world altering missile, a GDI commander by the name of McNeil was able to destroy the missile,-"

"Here is soup" Po said passing bowls of soup to us all we all finished quickly, and I went back to storytelling.

"Like I was saying McNeil was able to destroy the missile and supposedly, kill Kane by jabbing a spear into him. Well now Kane was almost certainly dead. Well now with the Brotherhood once again fractured and defeated. Slavik had an idea to reactivate CABAL he was made by Kane to be his personal advisor, Kane made him by using shards of the Tacitus, the Tacitus was a cache of infinite wisdom, and GDI took it by the end of the second Tiberium war. Now Ion storms were blocking GDI from command in at the Philadelphia which was a space station in orbit, so a GDI commander on the ground ordered operation Firestorm to go into effect giving all control to him. With CABAL now reactivated the Brotherhood now had the leadership it needed, first step take back the Tacitus, Nod forces tried but all they got was a fake CABAL now believed that the humans weren't capable of doing the tasks he gave them, and without guidance from Kane, CABAL went crazy he ordered all of the top Nod generals killed. Now the brotherhood was in real bad shape, the Cyborgs went crazy killing all humans, Kane was dead, and most of the leadership, now Nod and GDI teamed up to stop CABAL, and we did we made a fine team, this was known as operation Firestorm, my dad fought in that one too. Peace was predicted to last a very long time so the GDI cut military spending and shut down 60% of their bases to help control Tiberium Then the 3rd Tiberium War started in 2047, after the GDI saw something in space approaching Earth and fired all of their Ion cannons at it, Kane then revealed himself to the world yet again and ordered Nod to destroy the Philadelphia and Nod fired a Nuclear missile at the GDSS Philadelphia blowing it to pieces in orbit something they failed to do in the Second Tiberium war and starting the war, but by now Kane had replaced CABAL with Legion more advanced and would never turn on Nod again, but little did GDI and Nod know, what GDI shot at in space was a Scrin harvesting group coming to take over Earth and harvest Tiberium, by now the Tiberium problem was so bad that the extinction of all living things was predicted, now there was a new war GDI versus Nod Versus The Scrin, but things were looking up for Nod now Kane had come back and the GDI were weak due to budget cuts and lost most of the battles at first then the Scrin landed and by now the GDI had gotten themselves together the war lasted 2 years the Scrin had been routed, Nod was forced into hiding and the GDI were back, but Nod had taken threshold 19 which was linked to the Scrin portal which was linked to the TCN Hubs which sent me here, anyway peace lasted for 30 years and in 2077 both factions broke into civil war because of an uneasy alliance to build the TCN Hubs, after Kane proposed an idea to build TCN Hubs to control Tiberium using the Tacitus. it was GDI separatists vs. Nod. The separatists aligned all of the TCN Hubs. Kane convinced me to activate the portal since I was the last person on Earth with an implant that could and then to go into the Scrin portal, this was called ascension, which was linked to threshold 19 which sent me here, and that was where I left off and I think that ascension was the last of the 4th Tiberium wars… no all of the Tiberium wars because Nod is now gone, the TCN hubs are aligned, both rebel factions are destroyed, and Earth can be at peace now." I concluded, shifting to a relaxed position in my chair and closing my eyes.

(you can start back reading now)


	5. Questions, Answers and More

Ok this is chapter 4 here you go leave an anonymous review if you have to just do ;)

There was silence and then the questions started coming.

"When did you come into all this?" Viper asked

"I was born after the third Tiberium war on September 11th 2053; internal rebellion gave control of South Africa over to Nod in 2060 that's when I unofficially joined the nod army."

"What is an Ion Cannon?" Crane asked.

"Well it is a huge laser in orbit" I said.

"What is a Nuclear Missile?" Crane asked.

I laughed "A huge bomb meant to turn miles upon miles into nothing but radioactive dust, and the best part is Nod has a whole collection of them."

They were shocked "Have you ever seen either of these?" Mantis asked.

"If I ever saw a nuke go off I would be dead; however I have seen an Ion Cannon strike once." I said.

"What was it like?" asked Monkey.

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you, you remember me talking about my implant well I can use that to show you." I said snapping my helmet to the side and pulling it off revealing my human face to which they're jaws dropped open.

"Yes I am of a different species called humans." I said setting my helmet on the table.

"Now here is the video of the Ion cannon strike." I said making my implant project a screen so they could all see I flipped through the various memories/videos "here it is."

_It was night and a dark one._

_I peeked around the corner and then turned to the soldiers behind of me and gave the, be quiet signal._

_There was a GDI patrol wandering by, a dozen soldiers and a mammoth tank._

_I waited until the tank was directly over the charge we had planted._

_My hand lifted in front of the screen and I pressed the button the explosion caused the turret of the mammoth tank to pop off, now that the patrol was in disarray we charged out we unloaded on what was left of the GDI patrol._

_We then ran from the site, we found a tall building to spend the night on. The night was very clear. I was standing guard and they were setting around on the top of the building._

"_We did well with that patrol, huh?" one of the soldiers said._

"_You damn right." Another said._

"_Um hum." The other agreed_

"_Killing people is nothing to be proud of" I said._

_I had a clear view across the city I could see threshold 19 in the distance._

"_Big tower, huh?" I said trying to change the subject._

"_What is that thing anyway?" one of the soldiers said._

"_It's threshold 19 or you could just call it Kane's tower." One of the others said._

"_What does it do?" the soldier asked._

"_Honestly know body knows some say it's connected to the Scrin Portal, others believe it is a gateway to another place other than our own." I said._

"_Well what do you think it does?" the soldier asked._

"_Me, I don't know, but the Scrin did build it for some reason." I said turning to him and then back around._

_In the distance we could see spotlights come on suddenly and then a siren._

"_Oh no, get down" I said, and they obeyed as I did so myself._

_Then there was light drizzle coming down out of nowhere._

_The rain slowly began to go away and then complete quiet._

"_What's wrong?" the soldier said with a laugh as I braced for impact._

_Then in the blink of an eye eight bright white lasers came down out of the sky onto the spotlights and began closing in forming one huge laser then a giant flash blinded me, and the video ended._

"That was, sad but… AWESOME!" Crane, mantis, Monkey and Po said in unison.

"How did you know what it was?" asked Viper.

"My grandpa told me his war stories and so did my dad when I was extremely small." I said remembering my dad.

"You said you joined the Nod army when you were seven or eight, did your parents make you do this or did you do it?" Shifu said.

I remembered my parents and what happened "neither, I would rather just not talk about that." I said looking down.

This gained Tigress' attention which was the first she had shown the entire story, I noticed this.

"When I confronted you on the side of my dad's noodle shop I heard something shortly before you hit me what was that?" Po said.

I looked up, this made me feel better even though I didn't know why.

I grabbed my helmet and reached inside I pulled the radio out.

"Is this what you heard?" I said pushing the button and setting it on the table.

_Round and round_

_love will find a way just give it time_

_Round and round _

_What comes around goes around I'll tell you why_

I turned it off and put it back in my helmet

They got the picture, even though they couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I love American music" I said.

"It's amazing sound emitting form a tiny box" Shifu said.

"It's called a radio, and mine contains all of my favorite songs" I said.

"When I confronted you, you told me 'this isn't an episode of cops, and you aren't a cop.' what is cops"

I laughed "another thing I can show you." I said bringing up the projector

I flipped through my memories/videos.

"This one was my favorite" I said pulling it up.

**(A/N Go to youtube and type up funniest drug bust the video will be by brainfog, for you to understand. But it's not essential)**

By the end of the video everyone was laughing including me except for Tigress and Shifu.

"The guy in the blue was a cop" I said with a smile.

"Wow you are right I'm not a 'cop'" Po said laughing.

I could tell it was getting dark and they appeared to be done with their questions

"Well I'm going to bed" I said.

"It is only 8 o' clock though" Shifu said.

"I guess it's just me but in the world I come from we get up at 4 am, we warm up and we fight as soon as the sun reaches the horizon and we fight until it falls below the horizon, then we sleep very lightly." I said.

"So you will be up at 4 AM?" Po said.

"Yes, I will probably warm up and then I'll wander around" I said picking up my rifle and my helmet.

"Be careful, there are bad guys out there, oh and breakfast is at 8:00 A.M." Crane said.

I stopped and turned around and smiled then turned back around and walked out.

"He's strange" Tigress said.

"He's not strange he just is doing what he used to doing." Po said.

"He's strange, and I don't trust him, let alone to the point of up and walking around before any of us" Tigress repeated herself in a more strict tone causing wave of silence to come across the room.

I pressed the button on my shoulder causing my chest and arm armor to click open, I then hits the button on my leg causing my leg armor to click open I was now in my under clothes which was a black jump suit this is what would sleep in.

I took my combat boots off and lay down on my bed and was soon asleep.

_I woke up in the middle of a field _

_I saw an obsolete rifle lying beside of me I picked it up and then I got up quickly_

"_Get down" I turned to see three GDI soldiers laying down._

_He had a desperate/scared look on his face, I was wearing Nod armor but I didn't know why he was helping me._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked laying back down quickly._

"_It's 2034 we are fighting CABAL, look I don't like it neither but it is the best for all things that live." He said. _

_Then we heard what sounded like a cyborg walking he then turned and began walking towards where we were laying. _

"_What are we going to do?" one young GDI soldier said with a worried voice._

_I looked back at him and met his eyes; I knew what I had to do._

"_Fear not young one" I said with a confident warm smile._

_They all looked up at me questionably._

"_Nice knowing you" I said giving them a salute._

_I jumped up and ran as fast as I could._

_While I had the cyborgs attention the GDI soldiers were able to run away._

_I felt like a I had done a good deed I ran and stopped long enough to let the cyborg catch up I looked back as they watched from the tree line._

_I then directed my attention to the cyborg approaching me._

"_DIE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I unloaded only to have no effect to which the cyborg just returned fire on me. _

"Oh no" I woke up startled andbreathing hard.

I looked at the digital clock on my helmet _3:43 a.m. _

_Might as well get up. _I thought.

I put my armor on as well as my helmet, I left the rifle laying there I decided I didn't need it I had a hand gun on my belt.

I walked out into the cold morning air it was still night and the stars where just as beautiful as ever, I took my helmet off and just gazed up at them.

"Wow" I whispered to myself.

I then began to stretch, trying to touch my toes after I was done I walked into the training hall I did a few pull ups and then hitting the dummy that looked like at panda until it eventually fell down, "cracked your block" I said jokingly.

I then looked at the clock 4:09 A.M.

I walked to the front gates and opened them to get a breath taking view of the village and a great view of the sun's rays popping over the mountains, I felt as though I could just run into it.

I then felt a presence other than my own.

'_Watch'_ I was being 'watched' though it did make me feel uncomfortable I wanted to give her a show she would never forget.

I bumped the radio inside of my helmet, it was the song Low by Cracker, and I then stepped down the first step and then faster to the next, then faster and faster, until I was running I hit the street. It was really rather awkward no one was there but me and Tigress who thought she was sneaky, I was actually enjoying the attention and I didn't know why.

I ran down the street, and into the bamboo forest just following the brick road. I ran for 15 minutes. I was now getting tired so I stopped and sat down for a few minutes I then got back up and continued running. I really didn't have a direction nor' destination, I was enjoying myself listening to the music while running, but then I eventually stopped there was something that was chilling about this spot. This is where I entered the world at; this was where I did the face plant.

I looked at the digital clock 4:49 A.M. I needed to start heading back so I turned around only to be greeted by an orange tiger with pretty amber eyes and black markings on her forehead.

"And tell me what are you doing now?" she said just staring at me, I tried to walk past her but she stepped in my path.

I sighed "what, I told you I was going to wander-"

_Bad boys Bad boys_

_What you going to do_

_When Sheriff John Brown come for you_

**(A/N Yes it's in my playlist)**

She smacked the side of my helmet causing the radio to turn off "That's better, now you have played the innocence card on the others, you fooled all of them, you even fooled Shifu, but you didn't fool me. So why don't you just come clean, what are your intentions?" she said giving an iron hard glare with her arms crossed.

I took of my helmet now meeting her face to face she stared in to my periwinkle eyes while I stared into her Amber eyes.

"There now I can see you, and you can see me, I have no intentions, I'm making this up as I go but I have no bad intentions, but yet you persecute me, why is that?" I said giving her a questioning look.

This surprised her "I just don't trust you, and you can't expect me to hide it neither." she said.

"No there is more at play here; there is something you want out of me, granted I can't expect you hide it, I just don't have that right, but why don't you 'just come clean' don't keep antagonizing me." I said.

She was now surprised to the point of scared I could basically read her like a book and was playing her like a piano, and I knew the song all too well. I wasn't trying to be cruel I knew the boundary line.

She now broke eye contact.

"Well aside from wanting you to answer a single question, I want a good fight with you." She said with an evil smile.

I knew if I fought her I would get destroyed.

"Without my weapons?"

"Without your weapons" she repeated.

"Very well then, if you win you can ask your question and I have to give an honest answer, but if I win nothing changes, and if it is a draw you can ask your question but I don't have to answer." I said extending my hand knowing very well what was going on here.

She didn't like me because I wouldn't bow down, I wouldn't call her Master, I was not like the others I wasn't scared by her, she couldn't intimidate me into being her puppet, and now since she couldn't intimidate me into being her puppet, she was going to beat me until I submitted and then I would hang my head in shame and we would walk back to the Jade Palace, while she marched on top of me, only this was not how it was going to be.

She grabbed my hand shook it and smiled another evil smile 'deal' we said in unison.

I now felt like I had sold my soul to Satan **(A/N I would not sell my soul in real life NOT FOR SALE, you dig, NOT FOR SALE, I just had to throw that in there.)**


	6. A New Relationship

Okay here we go, chapter 5, we now know that Tigress has a personal bias against our friend and she is going to try our friend, will he not bend or break and stand straight, or will he submit to her, we will have to find out, he appears to have a plan, so let's sing along ;)

We both backed away from each other very slowly, I unclipped my belt and through it to the side now all I had was armor.

"Do I get to keep my armor?" I said.

"Do you want to die?" she asked.

I ignored this remark and stood straight.

"Are you ready?" she said.

"Ye-" I was cut off with a punch to the face.

I stumbled and even though I had all armor on, that hurt… a lot.

I regained my balance and she continued her attacks, I blocked very few, it was all in her favor until she attempted to do a flying drop kick which I dodged and grabbed her leg, this was the break I needed I took it. I slung here head into the ground and then picked her up and through her into a bamboo tree, she recovered quickly and growled.

"I asked you if you wanted to die; it's not your choice anymore, it's mine." She said giving another look of hate, and extending her claws, and getting in pounce position.

"So you really think that is your place to decide." I said knowing fully well that the gun was too far away to save me this time.

She pounced and knocked me to the ground, she held me down she pushed her knees against mine to keep me from jumping up, she then put her paw on my forehead and pushed it down to reveal the only place where there was no armor, my throat, I had to use both of my hands to prevent her bringing her claws on her other paw down on my neck.

"So you think you can tell" she quoted, she was continually pushing harder and harder.

"_Damn your strong" _I struggled to say.

I could now see her fangs.

One of us had to break sooner or later, either she was going to break and I could push her off of me and get a second chance which was highly unlikely, or I was going to break and she would slash my throat which was about to happen I was out of breath and almost to my breaking point.

I than began to think, _I could give up, go back to the Jade Palace and be like the others, scared, helpless, forever chained by shame, or I could be put in my grave a proud man, I would rather die by her hand then… a GDI's._

"_Well at least you aren't GDI" _I said with my last breath.

I felt the tension going away I relaxed my arms on my sides she then put a paw on each of my wrists and forced then to the ground, she then brought her face very close to mine, and like a flash she knocked my helmet off to reveal my face and then put her paw back on my wrist.

"And what's that supposed to mean" she said.

"It means that I would rather it be your claw then a GDI rifle" I said.

"Why do you hate GDI so much" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand" I said.

"Try me" she challenged still keeping her face so close to mine that our noses where almost touching, I liked this and I didn't know why.

"Can I give you a very basic answer because I don't want to get too far into details." I said looking into her eyes.

"Well it's more than I would get out of you if I did kill you." She said staring back into my eyes with a cold look.

"You really wouldn't have, would you" I asked quietly.

"You are not exactly in the clear yet, enough stalling tell me" she said.

"When the rebels were about to win in South Africa the GDI where killing anyone who wouldn't join them, a GDI soldier killed both of my parents in front of me because they wouldn't bend or break. I wouldn't be here today unless Nod militants had stormed my house. The GDI soldier escaped, the militants took me in I was very young, I spent the rest of my life in the barracks I joined on my 18th birthday. I got shipped to the Balkans then Kane led us into the Scrin Portal and now I'm here." I said sadly breaking eye contact and letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

She must have seen this because she than had a change of heart, she opened up.

"If that is true than I do understand" she said in a sad voice.

This caught my attention and I looked back at her.

"I never knew my parents they left me at the Bau Gu Orphanage when I was a cub, I was incredibly strong, I was a destroyer I would hurt or kill anything I touched, so they locked me in a prison, then Shifu came and taught me how to control my strength but still no one would adopt me I was still feared throughout the valley, so he adopted me in and I grew up at the Jade Palace, learning Kung Fu, never had any friends, or family, those others at the Jade palace are still scared of me, and Shifu is well… him, so I still don't." She said giving me a very sad look.

There was an awkward silence and we were in an awkward position.

I now understood I, felt ashamed now.

"Well now I can't say I believe you" I said.

"Why not?" she said giving me a questioning look.

"Because, you got me." I said smiling.

We just stared at each other, until another tear attempted to roll down my cheek, to which she just reached up and gently wiped it off with her finger, and then we smiled warmly at each other.

"Don't you think we should be getting back…? I mean" I said but the truth was I could had stayed there all day.

"No" she said mindlessly still staring at me with a smile, but she than corrected herself "I-I mean um yes, yes we should, sorry."

She stood up and dusted herself off I did the same.

I walked up to her and grabbed both of her paws, smiled and said "don't be."

We stood there staring into each other's eyes, smiling at each other I felt like I really wanted to kiss her but that would way to wrong, I hardly know her.

We both let go of each other's hands/paws.

I walked over and picked up my helmet and then went for my gun belt I put the belt on but I carried the helmet.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes"

"What time is it?" she asked.

I put my helmet on and then took it off.

"6:00 A.M. we won't make it back in time for breakfast unless we run" I said.

"Let's race than" she said.

I got into running position so did she.

"Ok" I said

Almost on queue we began running, we ran for a long time, she intentionally slowed herself down to a trot to keep me from getting so far behind of her.

Naturally a Tiger could dust a human, but naturally humans were not supposed to carry 100+ pounds of armor.

We ran to the bottom step and even though I was almost out of breath I continued running up the stairs while she effortlessly appeared to glide up them.

We eventually… well I eventually reached the top and she was standing there leaning up against a pillar with a smirk on her face.

I took a few more steps and dropped on the ground right in front of her I reached my hand towards her, she just giggled, walked up to me and nudged me with her foot, but I was passed out on the ground.

"Oh alright" she said as she picked me up and carried me into the kitchen where the others were sitting watching.

She kicked my chair out and sat me down in it; she leaned me back and placed my hands on the table.

"What happened to him" Po asked.

"He over did it" Tigress said looking at me now slouching in my chair again, that chair was comfy, and I was sleeping peacefully.

She got my helmet and put it on gently and then flicked it as hard as she could with her claw, it was just like a bell, _BBBIIIINNNGGG_.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed ripping it off and flinging it across the table at Po who fell out of his chair to dodge it, it must have gone through 3 walls it was just like a cannon ball.

My ears where ringing.

"I'll fix that" I said putting my hands over my ears.

Everybody was laughing even Shifu, all but Po who was peeking over the table at me, with a concerned look on his face.

After my ears stopped ringing I had a huge headache.

"How did I get here" I said as my head throbbed

They all exchanged looks.

"Tigress carried you in" Mantis said trying to hold back a laugh.

I blushed "well she could have left me out there on your door step." I said.

"Where have you two been" Shifu asked.

"Well I ran way out into the forest, she followed and then we um… sparred, and we raced back here and I was extremely tired so I passed out on the damn door step and she brought me in." I said closing my eyes and putting my hands on my head, trying not to embarrass myself or Tigress, but they all had their own thoughts of what happened, and they knew there was something I was leaving out.

"Ok, Tigress what happened" Shifu knew there was something that I was leaving out, he just couldn't tell, and that was his daughter.

"Well um-" she was cut off.

"Ok I need to have a private talk with both of you" he said signaling us to follow.

I was the last one out.

"Have some soup ready" I whispered to Po in my way out.

"We are alone, now what happened." Shifu said giving both of us looks that let us know he was mad.

"Ok I got up at 3:30 A.M. I had a nightmare, this made Master Tigress suspicious so she followed me into the woods, after a confrontation we fought, she whooped my ass and interrogated me and then we got a better understanding of one another, and then we raced back here and I dropped on your doorstep." I said.

"How about you Tigress?" Shifu looked at her.

"He got it right, master" Tigress said straightening up.

"So… nothing unacceptable happened" Shifu asked staring right at me.

"Honestly, sir I would do nothing to your daughter that you wouldn't approve to." I said assuring him.

"Good, you better not or you will be buried by that Peach Tree." Shifu said walking up to me and giving me a look of hatred.

Than he just left us standing there, he walked around the corner, or at least we thought he did, instead he stood there listening.

"I guess no more sunrise adventures" I said turning to Tigress.

"Guess not" she said smiling.

"Dayum" I said in a joking voice.

She just giggled at this.

"I really want to thank you for turning my helmet into a bell." I said grabbing my head.

"Mantis can fix that you know" she said as we walked down to hallway.

"How" I said hopefully.

"Acupuncture" she said.

"No I hate needles" I said as we continued down the hall.

"Am I going to have to hold you down" Tigress threatened looking at me.

"Do I have a choice" I asked playfully.

"No" she said wrapping her arms around me and lifting me of the ground with a bear/tiger hug and carrying me into the kitchen.

Shifu listened to all this.

"Could he be the one" he said to himself with a smile.

"He said he wants acupuncture treatment for his headache Mantis" Tigress said still holding me off the ground.

"_No I-"_ I felt all the breath leave my body as Tigress squeezed me very hard.

"Don't you want your soup" Po said.

"_Yes" _I pushed out.

"Ok then" she said as she kicked a chair out again and sat me down in it only this time I felt the my arms go around to the back off the chair and something go around my wrists, the sound of a few clicks let me know what it was.

"So that you won't go anywhere" Tigress said sitting in the chair next to me and spinning the key ring around her finger.

Everyone started giggling.

"Handcuffs… really, you stole my handcuffs and used them on me, now how am I supposed to eat" I said.

She got a spoon.

"Open up" she said getting some soup in the spoon.

There was no use in resisting, so I just opened my mouth and she spoon fed me.

Everyone watched with a satisfied look on their face.

We repeated the same process over and over until it was all gone. Everyone else finished.

"Well time for acupuncture" Mantis said happily.

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed as tigress grabbed the chair I was in and drug it to the barracks, and the others followed.

I saw Shifu standing off to the sidelines with a smirk on his face.

"Shifu you got to help me" I pleaded.

"Anything but acupuncture, I hate needles" I cried as they continued to the barracks.

"Well, ok no acupuncture " Mantis said taking pity on me.

Tigress stopped and turned around.

"Really" I asked excited.

"But I still need to make an anatomical graph." He said.

Everyone laughed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed once more.

We eventually made it to the barracks.

Tigress reached down to undo my handcuffs.

I saw my chance, as soon as I heard the click, I bolted out of the door and into the yard where Shifu was still standing, and he just watched me go by I was almost to the gates and then I got football tackled.

"Gotcha" Tigress said snapping my handcuffs back on me.

"Is this your idea of fun?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

She stood me up and took me back to the barracks where all the others were waiting.

I went in the room there were a lot of needles and a scroll laying on the ground with the outline of me drawn on it.

She pushed me on the ground.

Ok so first have to get the armor off.

They fiddled with buttons and stuff; I thought they would eventually lose interest, and then I hear…

"Found it" they flipped the switches on the side of my suit and it opened up revealing my jump suit they rolled me out of my armor they took it and laid it beside of me.

They then took the top part of my jumpsuit off, revealing my human body.

Po was sitting on my legs and Tigress was using my head for a foot rest.

I couldn't move my head my legs, or my arms.

Mantis would call out everything he needed to find and then he would jam a needle where he thought it was, if he missed he would try again, I yelped in pain every time, the worst part was he left them there, while he drew.

He eventually found everything he needed, and then he had to take the needles out, as each one came out I yelped in pain again.

After it was all done, Tigress took the cuffs off of me.

Well now we had to train. But that was tuff for me because I didn't have any movement in my arms or legs.

"Is he ok" Viper said slithering up to me.

"I must have hit a nerve" Mantis said.

"I knew this was a bad idea, this is why I hate fucking needles" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can fix it but he won't be able to move until tomorrow around this time, until then he will have to stay with someone so if he has a seizure or something we can be there to help him, so who wants to volunteer." Mantis said poking around my back.

"He can stay with me" Tigress said with a smile.

They looked confused but they moved me in her room onto her bed.

"Dayum" I said.

"Well the best thing we could do for him now is to let him rest." Mantis said.

"What else **CAN** you do" I said emphasizing the can.

"Well we could glue your lips shut" he said irritated.

"Sounds like fun" I said looking away.

"Well let's train" Crane said as he and the others left except Tigress who came and sat down on her bed.

"Maybe next time we will just go with acupuncture." She said in a soft voice putting her paw on my back.

"Or maybe you will join me, or better than that we will head the wise Nikolas' warnings… but I appreciate you doing this for me" I said.

She just sat there rubbing my back with a smirk.

"Just go to sleep everything will be alright" she said softly.

"Have you done this before?" I asked but before she could answer it got to me and I was asleep.

Man that was a long chapter I changed gears on you though didn't I, so this is the beginning of a new relationship between our friend and Tigress. lol, review it if you want more, no not candy.


	7. The Message

A/N I know you are waiting for something to happen, but the truth of the matter is that I don't know what and when I want it to happen, but when I find out you will be the first to know. Alright enough of me blabbering time to read n' write errr write n' read… you know what I'm trying to tell you.

_I opened my eyes I was in a room that was nothing but a white light, I had street clothes on._

"_What… where… am I" I yelled._

"_Oh, nowhere in particular" a voice that sounded like an old man's said back._

"_What… who are you" I said._

"_Many have known me as master, but you can just call me Oogway." Said the old man I thought he was behind of me._

_I spun around, there was nothing there._

"_Alright Oogway where am I and who are you" I said._

"_I told you, I am Oogway and this is nowhere in particular" the voice said back._

"_Show yourself" I said getting frustrated._

"_Very well then" the old man said walking out of nowhere behind of me… the only problem was it wasn't a man it was a tortoise. _

_I looked at him as he calmly stood there holding his staff looking at me._

"_Now then, what do you mean by 'nowhere in particular' I mean what does that mean." I said with a calm voice._

"_I mean exactly what I said, but if you wish to have a better understanding of this place then come with me" he said walking off in the distance._

_I followed him until he stopped and looked back at me he put his hand on what appeared to be a doorknob on a door in the middle of nowhere, it just appeared out of nowhere._

"_Maybe you will recognize this place" he said opening the door, and gesturing me to go in._

_I stepped through it, I was greeted with dry heat, there were some trees around some sand with patches of grass, I saw something that looked very familiar it was a house, a fairly small one it had one story._

_I knew exactly where this place was._

"_This is a dream isn't it, and this world it is all in my mind and those people inside they are no more than distant memories" I said sadly looking off at the city of Pretoria in the distance._

"_Yes." He said looking at me. _

_I slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it._

"_Hold on one minute" I heard a child's voice on the other side of it._

_The door opened, I looked down and there before me was a little blonde haired boy._

"_Well hi there Mr." the little boy said happily._

"_Hi there buddy." I said kneeling down trying to hold back tears. _

"_My name is Nikolas, what's yours?" He said._

_My heart was breaking._

"_Nikolas" I said._

"_Hey we have the same names." He said happily._

"_You wouldn't happen to know what date it is would you" I said._

"_Yeah it's June 5__th__ 2058" he said._

_I was now saddened beyond belief._

"_Are your parents home?" I asked._

_Another boy joined him at the door; the two looked a lot alike._

"_Who is it Nikky" the other boy said._

"_He's Nikolas." he said._

"_That's not true you are Nikolas" the brother said._

_He turned back to me._

"_This is my brother Cameron, we're twins" he said._

"_Are your parents home" I asked again._

"_No just our older brother, Jacob" the twin said._

_A teenager that looked about 19 came to the door he was playing with some sort of tablet. He carelessly pushed the two out of the door._

"_Move out of the way you brats" he said, he was an American._

"_Who are you" he asked looking at me._

_I was instantly mad at him._

_I just glared at him for a few seconds while he looked at me like there was something wrong with me._

"_My name is Nikolas" I said with a mix of hatred and sadness. _

_I tried to punch him but as soon as my fist connected the whole world went black and I was left standing there with nothing but hatred._

_I then heard the old Tortoise's voice again._

"_You knew that place" he said._

"_Yes, that was my parent's house 20 years ago and that was me 20 years ago, along with my brothers and one in particular that I hated" I said still trying to hold back my anger and tears._

"_You have much anger towards him and you have a good reason, but not enough of a reason" he said standing behind of me._

"_I DON'T… YOU DON'T… YOU DON'T KNOW THE HOLY HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH" I yelled as I turned to him._

_He just kept his calm and sighed and closed his eyes_

"_You must learn to forget and forgive, and be at peace with yourself, because if you aren't you will fail your next task, which means more to you than you know." He said calmly. _

_This caught my attention "What task… WHAT TASK" I said taking a few steps towards him._

"_You will know soon enough but for now you are unprepared, and if you fail to prepare-" I cut him off._

"_You prepare to fail." I finished the quote._

"_Right" he said smiling._

"_What do I have to do" I said._

"_For now all you can do is except the past and expect the worst but remain ever vigilant, in time the test will come, the answer will come naturally and I have faith you will pass." He said still holding his smile._

"_What would you call excepting the past?" I said._

"_You can call it anything you wish but I would just call it Inner Peace, now you need to wake up" he said as he appeared to be getting farther away._

"_Wait what is the first sign!" I yelled as I ran towards him but the faster I would run the farther away he would get._

"_Contact with others of your type, now wake up" he repeated._

"_Wake up" he said again but now his voice sounded mixed with a woman's_

"WAKE UP!"

I startled awake to the sound of a familiar voice yelling and shaking me.

I looked around I was still where they left me in Tigress' room I could now move.

I sat up, my head was spinning, and I was on the verge of crying.

"Well nice to see you" Mantis said jumping on my shoulder.

"You have crazy dreams" Crane said.

Everyone was in the room including Shifu.

"How long have I been asleep" I asked.

"About two days" Monkey said.

"We have been here with you the whole time too. You hada fever, we were worried and then you started flailing around and we had to wake you up." Viper said.

"You said some interesting stuff in your sleep, but for now you should probably drink some water" Shifu said.

I tried to get up but I was dizzy and disoriented and sat back down and eventually lay down.

"Maybe someone should bring it to him" Po said.

"Good idea, go get him some water" Shifu said.

And he obediently did so.

"As I was saying while you were asleep we you said a lot of interesting stuff, names, dates, places, you even mentioned Oogway." Shifu said looking at me.

"Yeah some crazy turtle guy" I said grabbing my head.

"He is not crazy he was my master, he was very… wise." Shifu said.

"Wait, he was real, you mean everything he told me was not just the result of the fever." I said looking at Shifu with disbelief.

"He was very real, he's gone now." Shifu said.

"What happened" I asked.

"He passed" Shifu said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Shifu said looking at me.

"Ok here it is" Po said running in the room and handing me the water.

I took a few sips of it.

"Aside from totally pissing me off, and making me want to cry, he told me I needed to get ready for the task that is rapidly approaching, and that I must do this through inner peace." I said.

"Well than we will start preparing you… when you feel better." Shifu said walking up to the bed.

"I don't even know what the hell I'm preparing for" I said.

"It must be something important for a dead person to come into your dream." Po said gaining hateful glances from everybody.

"Really" I said trying to keep the attention off of me.

Just then I heard a beep coming from my helmet, the built in Legion program on my helmet said…

"S.O.S beacon detected"

They looked around confused.

"Hand me my helmet" I said closing my eyes as my blood ran cold and I remembered what he said.

Tigress handed it to me.

I heard a voice crackle over the comm set.

"_Hello is there anybody out there please respond, I repeat please respond." I heard someone say they sounded scared._

I put my helmet on.

"I read you" I said.

"_Oh man am I glad to hear you" he said with hopefulness._

"The pleasure's all mine" I said.

"_Where are you" he said._

"Your guess is good as mine; I simply went through the Scrin portal, made some new friends." I said calmly.

"_Wait you have come in contact with life, GDI, Nod, Forgotten, Scrin, What?" he asked._

"Not any of those." I said.

"_What then" he asked._

"From where I am laying I can see a Tiger, a Panda, a Red Panda, a Crane, a Praying Mantis, a Snake, and a Monkey." I said.

"_What!? You mean you see all of these things in one place I thought they were extinct, and even if you could see them wouldn't they had already tried to kill you." He said surprised._

Their facial expressions changed to anger.

"Um, no actually they have taken really good care of me, I got sick and they have been here with me for the past two days, say hi guys" I said.

"Hi" they said in unison still looking at me with anger.

_He began laughing "You really expect me to believe that you see all of these things and that they have been taking care of you, how many of you are there?" he said._

They were still looking at me with

"Don't laugh, I am sick, and it is a lot to take in, but they have taken extremely good care of me, and I'm very thankful, how many of you are there?" I asked.

He was still laughing.

"_Four, we are all the same rank but we agreed I am the leader" he said._

I giggled "So tell me do you take orders from an Apostle because if you don't than we may have problems."

"_Oh so you are Nod, well it looks like we don't have to fight, isn't that right boys, but I still don't believe you when you say animals are taking care of you." He said._

Tigress now grinded her teeth she reached over and snatched my helmet off about taking my head with it, she put it on.

"If we are animals then you are a hypocrite." She yelled into the helmet and then pulled it off and slammed it through the floor. She then left the room, leaving everybody's face pale.

Po slowly reached down and picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I whispered.

I slid it on.

"_Who and what was that" he asked shocked._

"That was the Tiger and thanks to you my helmet just got slammed through the floor" I said.

"_Look I'm sorry but I'll believe you more when we meet" he said nervously._

"I don't know where you are." I said.

"_If you look into the sky we will shoot a flare up" he said. _

"Oh alright but if I am in no shape to come and get you" I said

"_We have a medic" he said._

"Ok I'll go look, can you guys help me up, and I will tell you when I'm ready" I said.

"_Alright" he said._

They supported me as I tried to walk only to fall down once or twice and eventually they had to drag me the rest of the way out and stood me up.

It was night time.

"Ok I'm ready" I said.

"_Here it is" he said. _

We saw a ball of fire rise out of the forest.

"Wow" they said in unison.

"If it is ok with Shifu, Crane can you fly down there and lead them back here, I have to go get my armor back on." I said.

"Ok you are going to see a huge bird flying over here in a minute, so don't hurt him" I said over the comms.

"_We will not harm him" he said back._

"Crane go" Shifu said.

Crane took off towards the fire ball.

"Can you help me back to my armor I must be suited up when they come" I said.

They took me back to my room and helped me get my armor on.

After we got my armor on I said "thank you there is something I must do now."

They all exchanged glances they knew exactly what I was going to do.

"If you are going to talk to Tigress than should we start digging now or bury you later." Mantis said.

"I have seen her mad before, but I have never seen her that mad" Monkey added

"I know but this is something I feel I need to do" I said.

"You don't understand it's not your problem, the problem is she does this way too often if you just leave her alone she will feel better-" Viper said but I cut her off.

"No you don't understand the problem is nobody ever took the time to make her feel better, ever cared enough to make her feel better, to tell her I'm sorry that happened or that should not have happened" I said taking off my belt with my sidearm on it and laying it down and dusting off my helmet and tucking it under my arm.

I noticed Shifu trying to hold back a smile and all the others looking at me with eyes the size of saucers.

"But that is all about to change" I added turning and stumbling out of the room.

"I bet 50 Yuan he isn't coming back" Monkey said.

"I'll take your bet" Viper said.

"And I'll bet Po 25 Yuan he isn't coming back unharmed" Mantis said.

"Fine I'll bet what about you Shifu" Po said.

"I don't gamble" he simply replied walking out of the room.

…

I continued to the training hall where I heard what sounded like things being smashed but I stopped outside of the door to knock but I just straightened up and walked into the training hall.

I didn't see anybody, just a bunch of destroyed dummies.

"Tigress" I called softly taking a few steps forward but my balance wasn't that good especially with all of my armor on.

I stopped about half way through the training hall when an Orange figure landed right in front of me with its arms crossed and its eyes closed.

"What" she said with an irritated voice as she slowly opened her eyes, they were like spotlights.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened, they really had no right to say that, and I really want to make it up to you, somehow, someway." I said looking into her eyes.

We just stood there looking at each other.

"Um" she just mumbled.

"I just want to let you know I ah… I well… care." I said.

We were just standing there looking back at each other.

"I mean you deserve better, or at least I think you do." I continued hoping for a response.

"Nikolas" she said turning her back to me.

"I have been trying to show you a better side of me, and I know you have been trying to believe that I'm something that I'm not, but it's just not me, it's just not my personality, and if you were Po I probably would have thrown you down the stairs by now, and I think you know that, what you saw tonight was a genuine piece of me, and I think you know that too, so that leads me to my next question why do you insist on trying to open up to me, why don't you just run like the others?" she said turning back to me.

I pondered for a moment.

"That's what I thought" she said as she hung her head and began to walk away.

"I think, you thought wrong" I said.

She stopped and stood there frozen.

"I said what I meant, and I meant what I said, I care and you deserve better, so I am going to try to give you better, I mean your whole life has been like this, and there is nothing that should have to endure with that weight on their shoulders." I said slowly.

"If you do care and you do think I deserve better, then prove it." she said turning back to me and then putting her paw on her hip.

"Well I came didn't I" I said.

She gave me a sideways look.

_Damn what do I have to do to get her to believe me?_

"Ok what do you want me to do, if you ask me to do it, I'll try it" I said.

She thought for a moment, she didn't know what to say, so she just stuck to basics.

"Spar with me" she said.

_I don't think I can but I have to, it means more to me than her apparently, I'll play._

"You'll probably win but I'll try."

"Good, the first one to be subdued loses" she said.

We got some distance between us.

She got in her fighting stance and this time I watched her very carefully I knew how fast and strong she was and I didn't have my helmet on if I wasn't careful she could knock me out.

We circled around.

She initiated her same attack trying to kick me but I ducked and kicked her legs out from under her almost hitting the ground myself, my balance was off.

She recovered very quickly and tried to pounce on me only to have me do a forward roll so she would miss.

She stood up straight and I did the same, we looked each other in the eyes and we just stood there like that… looking at each other, than she slowly began approaching me but I didn't notice I was hypnotized by here brilliant amber eyes, they lit up the night, she took advantage of this, I didn't realize what had happened until I was being crushed up against the wall.

"_I give you win" _I squeezed out_._

She through me on the floor on my back and then jumped on me and grinned evilly.

"So tell me do I care" I asked smiling up at her.

"I do have to admit that was… good training, but I'm still not convinced, and don't think that anything has changed between me and you, I'm going back to normal." She said as her smile faded and she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Is that all this is to you, is training" I said I tried to stand but by the time I was upright my head began spinning and I was about to fall but something caught me, I looked and Tigress was holding me up, after she realized what she had done she blushed madly and just let me hit the floor as she turned away.

"What else am I supposed to call it, and like I said this doesn't change anything between you and me, I'm going back to my normal self and then you can decide if you really want to open up to me." She said walking away.

_Sure it doesn't _I thought as I stood up slowly.

The question began to haunt me, _what doesn't this change I made her feel better, maybe she just don't see that though, why do I even care, Why am I trying to open up to her? _The question bounced around in my head with no real explanation I just couldn't figure it out.

A/N sorry it's been so long but I wanted to take my time I am going to start updating more slow as I start bringing the plot together as opposed to just making it up as I go, and stop dragging this out. I think I got a plan, as the story progresses you are going to see a volcano building up pressure and eventually erupt. I would give you a hint of the volcano but you will know soon enough. The more you review my story the longer it will be but this story will eventually branch off into other stories but other than that I really don't see it going anywhere without a motivation (reviews), and yes I know there is very little Romance or adventure 'all you do is hang around the palace and show off for Tigress' it is coming, all I'm trying to do is establish a relationship between the soldiers and the Kung Fu masters, just keep reading and hopefully soon someone will anonymously review my story, you can do that you know.


	8. To Win A Heart

A/N Okay don't review all at once lol, so to all my shy readers you just keep on being shy but don't stop reading, the story will continue as planned and you have goddess of imagery, and wolves567 to thank for that, they alone gave me the inspiration to go on, you also have solarsystemex's story Kung Fu night fall to thank for giving me an idea (I was reading his story, broke, out of ideas, running on fumes, well I had ideas but they were fractured with holes in them but then I read the words 'shape shifter' and then the plot came together in my head, so here is your chapter that you inspired me to make, and just keep in mind a lot of love went into this chapter…

I grabbed my helmet and stumbled out of the training hall and over to the barracks.

I went to the end of the hall and to the left in my room.

I busted through the door and the four turned around.

"Oh you're alive" Monkey said.

They expected to see either Tigress walking in with bloody paws, or see me walking in after looking like I had been through a shredder.

I stopped "sadly enough" I grumbled.

"So how did it work" Mantis said hopping in my shoulder.

"Not the way I expected it to, but she is feeling better now" I said clipping my gun belt on.

"What do you mean not the way you expected it to?" Po asked.

"In her eyes I'm just another person who don't care/understand, just business as usual" I said picking up my assault rifle and examining it.

"Did she hurt you" Viper asked.

"I wish I knew myself" I said lying down the rifle and deciding I don't need it to meet my guys.

"Did she ruff you up" Mantis asked.

"That would had been so much easier" I said picking up my helmet and wiping it with my hand.

They all exchanged glances "what exactly did she do to you" Po said.

"She left me with an unanswered question" I said sliding my helmet on.

_Why do I care?_ I put my hand on my head.

"Oh there it goes again" I said.

They ignored that.

"Ask us, maybe we can help you" Po said innocently.

I giggled evilly "If I thought you could answer I would have already asked you, but since you want to know anyway, why do I care? I mean why do I care if she is having a good day or not, Why do I care if she's mad or sad, why?" I asked walking closer and closer to Po causing him to step back little by little.

I stood there while they looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Well people only usually worry about another's problems if that other is in some way important to them" a familiar voice said behind of me.

I spun around hoping not to go through the Oogway thing again, and there was a little Red Panda with his staff standing there with a light smile on his face.

I thought about it for a moment, and it made sense, but that led to another question.

"Okay in what way is she important to me?" I asked him.

He looked down to think, and then his head popped back up and he regained his smile.

"Only you can answer that question" said Shifu.

Now it was my turn to think…

_She had shared her secrets with me and mine with her, we had laughed and smiled together, she comforted me and I would do the same for her, I was able to do something the others never could had done, I made her feel better. _I began to put the pieces together I was someone she could _trust to help her_ _and what are people that help one another._ The answer was very clear now.

"Friends" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He was still holding his smile he nodded.

"Well if we are friends than how come she refuses me and pushes me away every time I try to open up to her." I asked.

"So many people have said they cared for her but in the end they stabbed her in the back and she can't be sure you are any different, and she doesn't know you that well" he said still looking at me.

I looked down I was now ashamed again and felt sorry for her.

"I wouldn't" I said walking past them and out into the night.

I hadn't known that Tigress was listening to that whole conversation from her room.

_Friends _she thought to herself, _I don't need friends I'm a warrior._

"_Then what was all of that for, that show you put on a few days ago" _a voice penetrated her head, it was familiar.

"Oogway, l-look I didn't- that was just a show, I was just playing with him" she said.

"_Bad liar, you play with friends, but that is not what I'm here to tell you about" _Oogway said.

"Oh really what than" Tigress said.

"_His next task is going to be hard for him to accomplish, he's going to need your help" Oogway said softly._

"Well I'm a Kung Fu warrior, I can probably help him with everything he needs…" she said confidently.

"_You are truly your master's student aren't you; his dependence will not come from the outside as much as it will the inside." _SaidOogway softly.

"You mean…" Tigress said with a disgusted look on her face.

I'm pretty sure if Oogway where there he would have face palmed.

"_No Shifu thinks he can make him accomplish inner peace, but he is going about it wrong, when Nikolas comes face to face with the one he hates most, he will forget what is most important to him, and you are the only one who can make him forgive that one that has caused him so much pain and so much suffering in the past." _ Oogway said with a soft voice.

"You mean GDI, wait there are GDI here" she said with disbelief.

"_He does not hate the body as much as he hates the heart" _Oogway said.

Tigress looked confused

"Uh what" she said.

"_This small talk is not important, the important part is, is that he cannot let go of the past, he is at war with himself, he can't decide whether to let go or not, he needs someone with some sort of spiritual influence over him to point him the right direction" Oogway said_

"I have no control over him at all, besides what is the problem with letting him battle with himself, I don't like him and he don't like me" Tigress said shaking her head.

Oogway just chuckled _"Tigress if you could touch someone's life, if you could change it and make them a better person, would you?"_

She now knew what she had to do, and deep down inside she had been wanting to all along…

…

Meanwhile sitting on the highest step of the 1000 steps

I had my helmet sitting beside of me, I was star gazing, and waiting for my brothers to arrive, but more than that I needed some time to think things through.

I heard the gate open and then a very faint foot step behind of me.

I saw an orange figure come and sit down beside of me out of the corner of my eye, for a while there was nothing but silence it was getting to me so I decided to break the silence.

"I thought nothing had changed between me and you" I said still looking up…

She just sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay you don't have to explain to me" I said not wanting her to go away even though I didn't know why…

"Man I just can't get enough of this sight; I wish I could have seen this where I came from."

She slowly turned her head towards me and then looked up, "you act as though you have never seen the stars before" she said softly.

"That's right I haven't" I said mindlessly.

She slowly looked back at me she raised her eyebrows, I looked at her and then glanced down, "you know you are lucky, these things you take for granted, these stars, these trees, this air, this peace, this water, this love, this family, I never had any of that nobody did, we never had the chance at a normal life, we suffered endlessly, all we had was each other and that's why all Nod soldiers call each other brother." I giggled "it rains water here; it rains acid where I'm from".

"So you mean you were never even able to look up at the stars" she said.

"No, light bounces off of Tiberium the light then reflects off of the low thin cloud cover, blocking out the stars" I said.

It made sense, and Tigress couldn't believe it.

"See before I came here my life expectancy was the same as any human on the battlefield or on Earth for that matter, I would have had just a few more years left of my life" I said.

"And how old are you" she asked.

"24 about to turn 25" I said looking back up at the sky "in other words I would be dead before I was 28."

She looked down, "I'm 27" (A/N Take note this story takes place after the events of KFP 1 but months before the events of KFP 2) she said.

"Well that's just the circle of life" I said "tomorrow is promise to no mortal".

"You really don't have a very happy outlook on life do you" she said.

I chuckled "life doesn't mean much when it is filled with pain and suffering but, but geez this place, this heaven on Earth has really changed me, you and the others have changed me."

"What is GDI" she asked innocently "I'm sorry I wasn't listening to the story that day."

I looked at her, I didn't want to ruin the night with my raging, but I kept cool.

"It's okay I'll tell you anything you want to know. They are the Global Defense Initiative, they were formed after the 3rd world war came to an end and Tiberium hit the planet, in 1995 they had a very simple goal and that was to get rid of the Tiberium infestation, Tiberium would kill or mutate anything that came in contact with it, this conflicted with Nod's views, and after 4 years of failed attempts the brotherhood declared war on GDI, there were 4 Tiberium wars, I was in the last one." I said.

"What is Nod" she asked.

"The Brotherhood was formed to unite the poor and beaten down, the impoverished, the guy who works in a factory for less than minimum wage, and the guy who has no voice, because when you unite people their voice becomes much louder." I said.

"I see now" she said.

"So tell me what were you doing out here" she said

"Oh boy back to this, I promise you I wasn't burning anything down or blowing anything up-" I was cut off.

"No I didn't mean it like that" she said.

"Oh" I said embarrassed "I was… star gazing" I said looking down.

"You're lying… Tigers can sense these things" she said.

I sighed, she was staring right through me with her amber eyes.

"I feel like I can tell you anything, and you would understand" I said looking deep into her eyes

She was kind of shocked or maybe she was just acting.

"Well then why don't you tell me?" she said still looking at me.

I couldn't run anywhere now…

"You remember when I had that dream, and Oogway predicted a hard task" I said.

She nodded

"He said the first sign would be contact with others of my kind, and then when I woke up, an SOS beacon was detected that means that there are others here, and then I came in contact with others from the 473rd infantry, they were there at the Scrin Tower, with me, if they could come through, who knows what followed, after all my world breeds nothing but destruction." I said.

"So it's coming true" she said not surprised.

"Yeah, I just…" I couldn't say anymore, there was something that I didn't want to admit.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me that's fine" she stood up to walk away.

"Please don't go" I said quickly.

She slowly turned and sat back down "Tell me what's wrong, and this time I want the truth, I don't like having things hid from me."

I sighed "the truth is Tigress… I'm scared" I said looking at her.

She then scooted closer to me and put her paw on my shoulder "I could sense that but scared of what" she asked softly.

"I'm scared of the future, I don't think I can do it this time, this place, these friends, and mainly… you have turned my life around, I am not the soldier I used to be" I said.

She turned her head to the side "You shouldn't be…" she said.

I looked into her amber eyes; they were beautiful "why not" why not I said dreamily.

"Because I understand, you never want to go back to that horrible place again, and I don't want you to go back either." She said kind of sternly, but in her head she meant it.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

"Can I tell you something" she asked.

"Of course" I said smiling weakly at her.

"The reason I protected this place so whole heartedly for so many years, is because I never wanted to end up at a place like Bau Gu ever again." She said.

"And I never want you to go back either" I quoted, and she smiled at me, her shiny white fangs were glowing in the moonlight.

"But I am still unsure of this task, I can't be sure what is going to become of me, mainly because I don't know what the task is, I'm just uncertain" I said breaking eye contact and looking at the ground, with my smile fading.

"Don't be" She said, I slowly looked up and into her eyes, they had a gleam in them from the moonlight, it had a great effect, she was truly a sight to be marveled at.

"I'll be right there with you every step of the way, we all will be, and if you are ever in need of help, I'll be right here in one place… waiting" She said, her fangs were sticking out a very long way, but I preferred to see them, I liked her just the way she was.

By now we were both blushing very madly.

I (mindlessly) gently pulled her into a hug and she didn't try to resist… we didn't try to resist, she just pulled me closer, it felt so natural.

_Is this love? _I thought. And the same thought was in her head, I felt something I had not felt in almost 17 years, my entire life was filled with pain up until this point.

We were in each other's warm embrace, nothing could ruin that moment, that's when I realized, she was worth accomplishing this task and then some, but then memories of my parents dying in front of me, and then memories of the war flashed through my memory, causing me to tremble.

She felt this and pulled me tighter "we have faith in you, but mostly I have faith in you…" she said never pulling out of our embrace.

"Tigress I don't want to lose you too, you are all I have… you're all I got" I said clenching my eyes shut and choking up.

"I am not going anywhere, and I hope you aren't" she said softly.

"If I can help it Tigress" I said softly letting a tear escape my clenched eyelids, it rolled down my cheek and hit her vest.

I could feel her soft fur up against my neck, I wish I could had taken my armor off, so that she didn't have to feel the cold, hard metal while I enjoyed her nice, soft, warm fur.

The fear of the future was gone, now it was just the fear of losing her. Little did either of them know every moment of every minute; the giant was rising, regrouping, rerouting, rebuilding and plotting to make their next move.

"I can sense your fear, and pain, Nikolas and I don't want that for you" she said laying her head in my chest, so she could faintly hear my heartbeat through the armor.

"Tigress I want to make you happy but I don't know how, your life has been filled with the same emotions and I want to take that burden off of your shoulders, you deserve better, I just wish I knew how" I said tearing up.

"You being happy, that would be the only thing that could make me happy, right now" She said.

I smiled my jagged smile, I felt a wave of happiness, even though she was 'hardcore' she was there comforting me, and even though I was supposed to be a ruthless soldier there I was, there comforting her, we had, had thoughts about each other in the back of our heads all along, but I never thought it would escalate into this, we both knew what we were doing, what was happening, and we meant it, she had not intended for it to happen like this and neither did I, but it did, so let it be so, (get those thoughts out of your head, I am referring to the hugging, and I will not have it in any of my stories, so just keep those thoughts to yourself, also keep in mind we are sitting upright the whole time).

She smiled warmly allowing her fangs to show just barely, "that's better" she murmured still laying her head on my chest, and hearing the ever gentle thud of my heart.

It was a flawless moment, there we were in the moonlight comforting each other, two enemies of the past, now… _Friends of the moment _I thought with lack of anything better to call it, who would had known a simple gesture would had grown into this, _you can't start a fire without a spark_ (do look it up dancing in the dark by Bruce Springsteen) I thought .

Meanwhile in Tigress' head _You don't want to go and I don't want you to so why do we have to accomplish this dumb task… oh what am I doing these are not the actions of a warrior, I'm pathetic, this isn't what a strong warrior does._

A voice than penetrated her head before she could break the embrace, _that's right this isn't what a warrior does, it is what a powerful warrior does._

"_What, master Oogway what do you mean." She thought back._

_Just moments ago, you were a lonely warrior with nothing but blind rage inside of you, and he was too, now you are both warriors with the most powerful power, the power to care more than anyone._

"_Oogway, you approve of this?" she thought to herself._

"_Of course, there is someone for everyone but you had me doubting, now I am sure, you have given him peace of mind, and he has given you equally as much, now there is no threat that he won't back down to, to protect you, and you would do the same for him._

Oogway's words had a reassuring effect on Tigress, allowing her to enjoy the moment even more than ever before.

I looked up, and I saw a fireball streaking across the sky, going west, "a shooting star, make a wish" I said looking down at her, she slowly looked up, and then she put her head back on my chest.

_Don't separate us, don't take him away, he's mine, at first I didn't want him but now he's mine… _she kept repeating in her head.

I took off my glove and started slowly streaking her back, and I could have sworn I heard a faint purr in response, and then her tail began rubbing my hand, but I kept on stroking her gently.

We just sat there for the next few minutes.

Little did we know Shifu had been watching us the whole time, with mixed emotions, _is this good or bad _he thought to himself.

(Wherever there is a _ it was smudged)

He was happy to see Tigress happy, but he knew what was going to happen, as the prophecy said_ one day it shall come to pass a foreigner will arrive in The Valley _ eventually the foreigner and a Kung Fu warrior that practices Tiger style Kung Fu will fall in love, afterwards there will be a _between the ones of _ and blue, and the ones of _ and red, It will end with a bilateral _, after that _ will reemerge to _ world _, thus the foreigner will _, and _, this- _(the rest of the scroll had been lost, buried beneath the sands of time).

Oogway was the only one who could fill in those blanks, and even though he was looking down on them smiling, but he was frowning too. He knew what was happening and he knew what was going to happen but he wasn't scared he had faith in both of them, together they could do anything, and they were a great team, but Oogway knew something horrible was going to happen to both of them, that Nikolas was going to get brutally punished for doing the right thing, and Tigress would too for being bonded with him.

Eventually she sat back up, and looked me in the eye, "it's late I should get to bed…".

"Oh uh…um… yeah I got to wait for my guys to arrive" I said blushing.

She was blushing too, but then it hit her, "wait your guys? They are coming here?"

"Yeah Crane is leading them hear they should be here any moment now" I said.

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to stay and wait with me, but then she was tired too and wanted to sleep.

"It's okay I understand you are tired, and want to sleep, I'll be fine, if you hear gunshots and, or explosions then you know something has gone wrong." I said trying to reassure.

"I… uh… um, I just want you to be safe, uh… yeah" she stuttered looking me square in the eye.

"It's okay I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow" I said even though I didn't want her gone I wanted what was best for her.

I saw her ears perk up and she looked to the bottom of the staircase.

I glanced down at the very bottom of the stair case, I could see 5 very faint shadows illuminated by the moonlight moving towards me slowly "there they are" I said looking down at them.

She glanced back at me and then she stood up and straightened up, and got a very serious look on her face.

I stood up slowly and put my hand on her shoulder, "its okay they're on our side" I said softly looking at the side of her head, even though she wouldn't even look at me.

She relaxed a bit, but remained ready to attack at a moment's notice, "I don't trust them, I can hear their conversation they don't seem… like you" she said.

"Tigress that is another thing I have hesitated to tell you…" I said taking my hand off of her shoulder.

She turned her head slowly "what do you mean?" she said giving me a 'What do you mean' look, she knew what I meant but she didn't want to believe it.

"Tigress I am no saint, I have done horrible things in my short life…" I said looking down she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I haven't done anything they haven't done…" there was no reaction from her except the sound of her breathing.

I didn't want to go on, because I knew she would never forgive me, but then she would hate me more if I didn't tell her what happened.

"Like what" she said on cue (go figure right).

"Tigress" I said with a sigh.

"War turns people into monsters; that said in desperate times we do what we think is necessary for the prosperity of our people. We just follow orders and don't ask 'why' or 'why not' as much as we should, if any at all… I just want you to know that I am not what you think, in reality I am a soldier, I follow orders whether they are right or wrong, it makes no difference what I think, in the end it comes down to you or the guy over there, and to be quite honest with you I look at it like it is, 'it's not me, it's not my family'… believe me I have never found pleasure in hurting anyone, I just never had any choice in the matter and I just wish that you would take that into consideration." I said trying to get her to forgive me.

She just looked at me horrified but then she spoke up "no, it goes deeper than that doesn't it" she said.

As soon as he said that, memories started flashing through my head.

One was of people running and screaming and then being shot down by all of us 'soldiers', another was the flames of New Adana reaching high into the night after the riots, as all of the Nod soldiers watched front the hillside, then there was that one that was always haunting me, the most painful one, my parents being killed in front of me, the memories flashed past me once more and I thought about how I always examined all of the bodies to see if it was the one I wanted, the one who had always alluded me and I had killed hundreds just to try to find him, it had been my ultimate goal for 17 years, to see the body with the numbers 666 (it stood for the 666th armored) stamped across the back, this man, this beast was going to pay for what he had done...

I cringed and closed my eyes tight trying to hold the tears back, as my hands clinched in fists of rage.

She just stood there watching me waiting for an answer, "doesn't it" she repeated sternly.

I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled "yes it does" I said trying to keep my cool.

"More than you know…" I said as I choked up.

Oogway's words went through her head once more…

"_Tigress if you could touch someone's life, if you could change it and make them a better person, would you?"_

She thought on the issue for a moment, I knew right then I was going to receive judgment.

"Nikolas, what you did was wrong, very, very wrong… and your intentions are wrong" she said very slowly.

My heart shattered, and my knees buckled, I thought about the gun on my waist, and I was about to pull it out, and use it… on me, but then she spoke up.

"However I am going to give you the second chance no one gave me, I will give you the benefit of a doubt. On one condition…" She said sternly, crossing her arms.

I felt like jumping with joy, but on what condition?

"Yes" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"You have got to promise me never to be that person again… You have got to promise me not to do those things again, unless it is for the benefit of everyone." She said

I than remembered something my dad had told me when I was little… it forced itself into my head.

"_How about another story dad" I said with joy._

"_Yeah!" Cameron said._

"_It's almost time for bed" my dad said._

"_Awwww!" We said in unison_

"_But dad what you did was so cool." Cameron said._

_Dad looked down and then mumbled "Boys I was never proud of the things I have done, so I want you to promise me something" he said._

"_What!" we said in unison._

"_Well it comes from an old song, by a man named Kenny Rogers" he said._

"_Really!" I said excitedly._

"_Yep, it was called coward of the county" he said._

"_Cool!" we said in unison._

"_It went like this… _

_Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done._

_Walk away from trouble if you can._

_Now it won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek._

_I hope you're old enough to understand:_

_Son, you don't have to fight to be a man." He sang._

"_See it was about a boy named tommy, his dad got in a lot of trouble and died in prison, but the last words his dad told him before his dad died was those words, and Tommy promised not to do what he had done, so as Tommy grew everyone thought he was a coward, when he was just doing what his dad said… well one day the Gatlin boys attacked his girlfriend and this angered him, and then he had no choice but to fight, so he did and he won, but he wasn't happy because he had broken his dad's promise, and everyone still thought he was a coward afterwards." My dad said._

"_Wow" we said in unison._

"_Boys I want you to promise me not to do the things I have done, and walk away from trouble if you can, you don't have to fight to be men, I sure hope you are old enough to understand." He said softly._

"_We promise dad" we said in unison._

"_Good" he said softly with a smile._

"_Now go to sleep" he said softly he wasn't really one for hugs and 'I love you' but we accepted him the way he was because we was our dad._

_Usually we would had fought him over the issue, but tonight it was different, me and Cameron were too busy thinking over what he just said._

_We laid back in preparation to go to sleep, we shared a bed. We couldn't sleep over the occasional explosion and gunshots in the distance though, Pretoria was being sieged._

_Our dad got up and slowly walked to the door, he stopped and looked back and smiled warmly, he couldn't be more proud._

"_Cameron" I whispered._

"_Yeah" he whispered back._

"_What exactly did dad do" I asked._

"_I think he was a soldier" Cameron whispered._

"_Oh" I whispered._

"_Hey I wander where Jacob is" I whispered as I got up and walked over to the window, and looked up so I could see the moon._

_Cameron got up and walked over to the window and looked up at it too, it was something we did often, we would look at the moon and wander if Jacob was… looking up at it too, wandering the same thing about us._

"_I don't know" Cameron said mindlessly._

_After standing there a while we eventually got back in bed._

_That all happened mere hours before my parents and brother died._

I was slapped back into reality… literally, I was lying on the ground, when I came back to my senses I was greeted by Ivory fangs and a loud roaring noise, and it was just Tigress trying to get my attention, by slapping me and then roaring at me.

"Ja, Ja, I zink ve have his attention now" an unfamiliar German voice said.

(P.S. I will spell whatever he says like this)

I stood up.

I saw 4 dark figures standing off to the side…

"Who are you" I asked.

"Vell ve are Nod soldiers" the German voice said.

"Yep, that's us" a deep American voice said.

"You called us here, remember" a British voice said.

"Huh, what are we talking about again" a voice said that sounded like it was from somewhere in the Balkans.

"No, do not tell me you weren't paying attention again… Deimos" the American said.

"Wait, wait one moment" I said "so you are the squad".

"Yes ve are, ve vere at the battle of ze Scrin towa" the German said.

"That's right, we went through ascended through the Scrin portal, and bobs your uncle, here we are!" the British guy said.

"I think we should at least introduce ourselves before going into a life story, by the way why do you have your helmet off" the American grunted.

"It is safe to breath here" I said.

They all exchanged glances and took their helmets off.

"Oh ja, I am Anton Hiemler, from Munich Germany" He said stepping out of the shadows to shake my hand. He had pale white skin, golden blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Nikolas (I keep spelling it this way because this is the way it was originally spelled in Greece if translated to English) Norrison from Pretoria, South Africa" I said shaking his hand.

This intrigued him "a real live Boer, with a Greek name… interesting" he said the last part turning and walking away.

"The one and only" I commented.

The next one had a big scar going down his cheek, he had two big green eyes, and black hair, he walked up to me and even standing two steps below me he was still looking down on me.

He wrapped his hand around mine, nearly crushing it "Frank, Frank Dempsey (like what I did there), from Carson City, Nevada, U.S.A." he then slowly turned and began walking away; he gave me one last glance over his shoulder, that made my blood run cold.

The after that one, the next one came up, he had Brown hair, brown eyes and he was pale like Anton "Jeremiah Cooper, from South Shields, England" he said shaking my hand.

The next one walked up to me he was white, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and he had a slight tan and a very lite mustache "I don't know my real name so they just call me Deimos, and I am from Kosovo"

I noticed Crane standing behind of everyone that reminded me "I almost forgot I am sure that you know Master Crane but this is Master Tigress" I said gesturing to her, she looked ill.

They all looked at her and then and exchanged glances, they could all tell she wasn't one for joking around.

They exchanged glances and then huddled up they all looked at Anton…

"You are leader" the Frank whispered.

"That's right" the Jeremiah said.

Diemos just stood there watching.

"No ve vill vork, togeza Ja" Anton said with a nervous laugh.

The other three exchanged glances, and then they looked at him and said in unison "No".

They all stood up straight and faced back towards me and Tigress, who was looking at them with a 'go to hell' look, and I knew why, I had not promised the promise I made 17 years ago to someone I loved dearly, I couldn't keep it then, I couldn't keep it now, as bad as I wanted too. I couldn't, when duty called I had to do the work no one else would, and she didn't like that, she wanted to liberate me from this vicious habit, but I couldn't stop… I couldn't… not until the circle was complete…

Anton walked up to her slowly, and then reached his hand out "I am-uh…" she was glaring at him with a 'im gonna kill you' look, he glanced over his shoulder at the other 3, he then straightened up…

"Vhat I am trying to say is, I am An-" she cut him off "Anton Hiemler , from Munich Germany, wherever that is." She said with an ill tone of voice, that's Deimos from Kosovo, Frank Dempsey from Carson City, and Jeremiah Cooper from South Shields, England. Wherever all of those places are…" she said pointing to each, she then slowly turned her head towards me making me shiver a little "And he… he… is Nikolas Norrison from Pretoria, South Africa" she said with hatred.

"Well, yes that's us the modern day Spartans" Jeremiah said.

"What is a Spartan" Crane asked.

Everyone giggled except me and Tigress who was locked in a fierce glare, except I wasn't glaring she was, Anton walked back to the group, and they began explaining it to him.

"More like misfits" Frank said with a giggle.

"Ja, Misfits, of ze 473rd Infantry, AKA Spartans, Ja!" Anton said with a laugh.

Tigress was still glaring at me, "we need to talk" I mumbled barely audible, but she just turned and walked away, Anton noticed this. He smiled lightly he knew what was going on and he knew he could help, Frank saw him smiling but he just shrugged.

Tigress hated me for not excepting her change, she also hated me for loving me, she hated those soldiers because she felt like they took me away, and I had to straighten this out as soon as possible, and she hated all of us for making her feel like she failed which was something she never liked feeling.

"So that's what a Spartan is, sounds like they had to train hard" Crane said.

"Oh yes, and in the Nod army we have to be able to swim through pools of blood, and have the will to fight when we get out, we have to be able to do one handed pull up ad push up, with our armor on, we have to be able to hit a target 100 yards, and we have to be flexible enough to put our knuckles on the floor." Jeremiah said.

Crane just shook his head in disbelief and went to the barracks.

They all walked up to me.

"What now Brother" Deimos said.

"I don't know" I said back.

"Enjoy the stay, huh" Jeremiah said.

"Yeah I like it here, no Tiberium or threat of being killed" Deimos said.

"For real" Frank said.

I wasn't paying attention though.

"I Zink you all should get some sleep" Anton said.

"Yeah probably" they all agreed as they headed off to find their resting place, but then I heard a familiar voice stop all of us.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you" Shifu said.

"You too" Jeremiah said.

"If you will follow me I will show you your sleeping quarters" Shifu said gesturing for them to follow.

They began following, but Diemos stopped and turned "coming brothers" he said.

"Ve vill be zere soon" Anton said.

Diemos just shrugged and began following all of them had their helmets and guns.

I just sat down and stared downwards.

Anton sat down beside of me.

"I don't know what to do" I said not realizing I did.

"I do" Anton said.

I realized what had happened.

I sighed.

"Look you need help I am offering it" Anton said.

I sighed again "she wants me to make a promise that I can't keep" I said still staring down.

"Vhat type of promise" he asked.

"One that prevents me from being a soldier, the weird thing is my dad made me promise the weird thing is, is that he got it from a song" I said.

"Vhat song" Anton asked.

"An old one by Kenny Rogers called Coward of the County" I said.

He nodded "Vhat did he make you promise, exactly" Anton asked.

"See he was a soldier, and he made me promise not to do what he had done, but my family got killed by a man bearing the mark of the beast and I have been trying to find him and kill him ever since, and I had killed hundreds to try to find him but he always alludes me." I said,

"Mark of ze beast huh, you are a Christian?" he asked.

I than realized what I had said, but I wasn't going to lie.

"Yes I am, so what are you going to execute me now" I asked him sarcastically.

"Vhy vould I kill one of my own, in the squad we are all secretly Christians" He simply replied.

(A/N in the future the GDI are atheists, because they are the one world government and Nod worships Kane. Many people lost faith after decades of no hope and aliens showing up, and the near destruction of all living things. Or at least I would assume, but it's not up for debate just read and enjoy.)

"Good" I said relieved.

"Now in zat song apparently you don't know the whole thing." He said.

"What" I asked.

"I have it on my media player (we will call it this from now on) in my helmet" I said.

"Play it than" he said.

I did as he said and started it up.

After a while of playing, I realized I really hadn't known this song, this media player was my grandpa's he gave it to me this was all his music.

It eventually got close to the end "now listen" he said.

_I promised you dad_

_Not to do the things you have done_

_I walk away from trouble when I can_

_Now please don't think I'm weak_

_I didn't turn the other cheek_

_And papa I sure hope you understand_

_Sometimes you gotta fight when you're a man_

I then turned it off and looked over at him, he was smiling.

"Zere are 2 sides of zat story, your dad probably understands and is looking down on you smiling, however you must not seek active vengeance against this man your dad probably vould not approve of zis, however it matters more who ze man was, did you know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I knew him" I said.

"How?" He asked.

"He was… was… my older brother Jacob" I said.

A/N Bombshell I know, but it was a good chapter right, a lot of love went into it, and a lot of love will go into the next one too so be prepared. Anyway just a quick review, 4 Nod soldiers that can be funny at times (as a matter of fact they are a lot like the 4 survivors off of black ops zombies even though I wasn't trying to mirror them), Nikolas and Tigress had a relationship for 15 minutes and then it went to hell and now he's going to try to mend it back, Nikolas' older abusive older brother Jacob is the one who bears the mark of the beast, and to spice things up the giant is rising who could that be, and please do not argue about that thing with the GDI and Nod… so wow… ain't much left to say other than thanks for reviewing and keep on reading.


	9. The Wanderer

A/N very little will be happening in the jade palace, in this chapter… just read and enjoy you will see the significance later on, the song is by Adele it is called skyfall, enjoy and review…

(Start playing it, it may not be relevant but it adds taste to this chapter.)

"Vell it sounds like you have a problem"

"Tell me about it, it's the unsolvable problem" I responded looking down.

"No… zere is no unsolvable problem" He said gaining my attention.

"Well what do you propose" I said looking at him.

"You must choose between the vesser of the two evils" he said staring straight ahead.

I looked down; this was a very true, logical, unarguable point.

"Which one should I choose Anton" I said still looking at me.

He sighed "I am 35 years old, I have lasted on that battlefield for a long time, so I must have some sort of experience… but you… you just stumped me."

I looked down.

"However… I vould have to weigh the two out, should I kill my last brother and only member of my family, or should I try to dedicate my life someone who wants nothing but to control me, and therefore love me." He said.

I wanted to say something, but Jacob was my only family and Tigress is a control freak (not up for debate).

_I might even be better off under Tigress' control._ I thought to myself and it was true, she could keep me out of a lot of trouble, and I did want to be with her a lot, even if it meant me being… controlled… Niko didn't like that idea but it was the only way possible for a relationship.

He looked at me as I balanced the two out.

"I feel a duty to my parents and god to end this evil bastard at any cost" I said.

Anton giggled "Nikolas, god does not take joy in the deaths of the wicked, I don't think your parents would want you to kill their son, and as for what happens between you and Tigress is between you three, and besides you are safe now he can't come here" he said.

I just stared "that's not true he has an implant too"…

Anton sighed "Vell… shiza… zat complicates matters, but for ze time being you must choose, you vill find the answer, and vhen you do you must realize zere is no turning back" he said standing up and walking away.

So there I sat… now alone and confused…

We see Nikolas setting on the steps of the jade palace alone and broke, he eventually drifts off to sleep there, it's dark at night, we then zoom westward through china past Bamboo forests, cities, and a peacock surrounded by a lot of wolfs standing around a map planning something, but we keep on going and we find ourselves directly under the northern star (Polaris) looking up at it, we then look down and we see two people wearing turbines examining a cylindrical object, they are babbling back and forth, they don't know what it is, they have never seen anything like it even though they are Muslim traders.

It was a metal tube half way lodged under the sand it looked burnt a little, it had been there a few days, there was a parachute lying in the distance, and also a round plate that was thick with metal it was burnt and warped, there were also some metal shells lying around. But they dismissed all of this in favor of the tube.

One was a brown bear, and the other was Caspian tiger.

"What is it" the bear said.

"I don't know" the tiger replied.

"Maybe it is a gift from Allah" the bear said.

They exchanged glances.

"Who are we to decline?" they agreed.

So they struggled as hard as they could, to get it on their raggedy trading cart, with no avail, it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we should dig it out" the tiger said.

And so they began digging, it took about an hour and when they could see the tube fully, they rolled it to examine the other side, what they found shocked them…

There was a glass panel on the front. They stood it up right.

They look into the glass panel they could see a black figure but it was blurry almost as if there was… Ice?

There was something that grabbed their attention to the right of the panel it said 'do not press unless emergency'.

They exchanged glances.

They couldn't read English.

"Maybe it wants us to touch that red thing" the bear said pointing to it.

"Maybe" Tiger replied slowly reaching up to press it.

His finger made connection… nothing happened.

"Well what-" the bear said to the tiger as they both dodged the panel as it came flying off.

They regained their balance and looked into the ice, a light was emitting from it now and the black figure was silhouetted, there was also cold air coming out of it.

They both shivered they were in the desert and weren't used to ice or cold.

Then air began blowing around in the tube, and steam came pouring out, they jumped back. And the light turned off…

The figure fell out on the ground and gagged violently, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They exchanged glances, the figure was naked, he had black fur, and red stripes, he had a tigers tail with the same striping pattern, they couldn't see his face because he was lying face down on the ground spitting up water…

"Get him some clothing" the tiger said to the bear as he knelt down to get a closer look. The bear ran to the cart, turned on a lantern and grabbed some of the clothing they had and a turbine they carried with them.

After the figure was done gagging he stood up calm and collect they handed him the clothing and he put them on.

"Thank you" he said standing up and putting on the robes but not the turbine, he was absorbing the darkness around him effectively cloaking himself; all they could see was the robes, his stripes, a (Christian) cross on his forehead, and his two red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Are you Mohammed?" the Bear asked.

The figure couldn't remember anything except for very basic things he remembered something about a book he once read, it was a little confusing at the time it was about religion.

_I think it was called the Holy Bible._ He thought to himself.

"Are you Mohammed?" The bear repeated.

The figure stood up and turned to him "No" he said.

"Well who are you then?" the tiger said.

The figure thought a moment.

"Just call me… The Wanderer (cool song by Johnny Cash look it up)"

The Wanderer put on the turbine.

"I must continue my journey" the wanderer said.

"But aren't you hungry, or thirsty" the Tiger asked.

"I merely need some information" the wanderer said.

They nodded…

"Point me to the east" The wanderer said.

"Where are you going" the bear asked.

Something told him to go east.

The Wanderer giggled "I must go towards the land of the rising sun" the Wanderer said walking up on top of a sand dune about 50 feet away and being silhouetted by the full moon behind of him.

They just stood there staring at him they had not seen his face or known anything about him, they merely pointed towards the full moon.

He nodded and then he went over the dune…

They ran up there as fast as they could (it's hard to run through sand…) to try to look at him but they looked over the sand dune and saw nothing, just sand illuminated by the moonlight.

He was gone, he had left as mysteriously as he had come, he had just left them there shocked but they just shook it off as they got back to trading, they were disturbed and confused but they had to go on, there wasn't anything to say, there wasn't anything they wanted to say…

The wanderer moved east slowly, every once and a while he would get some food and water off of a trader, he slept in the day using his clothing to make a miniature tent, but in the dark he came to life, he liked the night, it was his type of environment.

It was cold sometimes, and it was hot others, but both had one thing in common… if the moon was out the Wanderer was marching towards his destination, trying to find something, even though he didn't know what he was looking for, he knew he had to find it so he marched on…

We go back in time to the present (story) and then we zoom back to the valley of peace and we see the sun barely popping over the mountains and we see Nikolas lying face down on the top step, as if he had been drinking (might had ;), he startled to wake.

"The Wanderer, what a weird dream" Nikolas said to himself.

Only it wasn't a dream…

A/N Ok guys there are probably a lot of grammatical errors in here, but I had a headache and I wanted to get this out on 9/11 in honor of them, speaking of which just take a moment of silence for them… Now it was a boring chapter, I know, but you will see the relation later on… Now you all make up your own theories ;) and please leave a review.


	10. A Compromise

A/N aint got much to say except here we go again…

I staggered to my feet and looked at the mountains in the distance, the sun was just barely peeking over the top and behind me the sky still had stars in it, it truly was a sight to be admired.

I felt stiff so I twisted and stretched as every bone in my body popped. I felt better, so I picked up my helmet and went through the gates. I walked slowly towards the kitchen, but I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had just had.

I giggled to myself "A black tiger with red stripes, and red eyes that was cryo-froze and put into orbit around the Earth only to come down now, and is now headed for here? That's impossible, if that's true then GDI forces must be gathering preparing to strike Beijing." I said with a laugh.

I opened the door to the kitchen; all I wanted was a drink of water. I got a cup out of the cabinet, and then I got the water out of the water barrel and drank it down with a few big gulps and then got another drink and did the same thing, I then put the cup over by where the dirty dishes would be.

I then headed for my room… I got there and opened up the door, I was shocked at what I saw.

There was the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol in the air, there were playing cards strode all over the room, guns lying everywhere, and money too, there were whiskey bottles and cigarette butts all over the place, and then the culprits where there…

Frank was laying half way on the bed still holding an empty bottle. Diemos was sitting hunched over in the corner sleeping with his armor and helmet on, Jeremiah was lying face down in the middle of the floor with playing cards lying all around him, and Anton was a sleep lying halfway over a table. And they were all snoring very loudly

"Oh hell no" I mumbled to myself shutting the door.

"Wake up" I said loudly.

They all began stirring.

"What."

"Huh."

"Vhat is it."

"I have a hangover to shame all others".

"It is 3:29 AM"

They all grumbled as they got up.

Frank tried to sit up but just fell off of the bed, Anton fell too taking the table with him, Jeremiah tried to get up but he slipped on a card and busted his ass, and Diemos stood and stumbled towards me but also slipped on a card.

"Damn it guys" I lectured as they rubbed their heads and back.

I didn't know what to say… I already knew what had happened; somehow they had gotten a hold of alcohol and partied down silently in the room.

"Shifu's going to have 3 heart attacks and a stroke when he sees this." I said.

"What do you want us to do about it" Frank said using the bed for support as he stood up.

"Well my first thought would be to clean up and have it done, before I get back" I said as they all looked at me strange.

"Where are you going" Deimos said taking his helmet off.

"There is something I have got to do" I said taking my armor off, because I was tired of wearing it, as Anton smiled lightly.

They were curious but I was an Apostle (High rank in Nod militia) that makes me a higher rank and they aren't supposed to challenge someone with stripes.

I had a good feeling that they were going to clean up because they knew if they got kicked out they had nowhere to go.

I left it right where it was so they could clean it up too.

I was now in my jump suit which I had been meaning to wash.

I went out of the door that I had come into.

I then went to the door next door, I was about to knock but it was 3:30 AM, so I just cracked the door and peeked in. She was sitting upright on the bed looking down.

I slowly opened it up; she didn't even look up at me.

I came in and then I slowly closed it, I then approached the bed and sat down beside of her.

"Tigress is something wrong" I said softly.

She turned her head the other way.

"Tigress please, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to happen like that, it's just that when you asked me to promise you to never be that person again it reminded me of something and I zoned out…" I said kind of embarrassed.

That was the dumbest excuse ever it wasn't even relevant…

She slowly turned to me "What".

"Look if I tell you what's wrong with me you have to tell me what's wrong with you." I said making eye contact.

"Ok" she said staring at me.

"Ok, Tigress what I am trying to tell you is that, I can never make that promise to you…" I said looking down.

"Why" she asked still looking at me.

"Because I have already made that promise and… broke it" I said.

"You did" she asked.

"Yes, when me and Cameron where growing up… actually on the same night my whole family died… see our dad was a soldier too and he was telling stories and he made us promise never to do what he had done… a few hours later he was dead, along with my brother, who were killed by…" I stopped to let a single tear roll down my right cheek even though I didn't show any emotions.

She continued to stare at me.

"My brother, Jacob, he was the one who killed my whole family, I will probably never know why… but then I guess… I don't want to know why. All I know is that I broke my dad's promise, and so I can't promise it to you too" I said calmly.

"You can promise-" she said but was cut off.

"I could, but in the end I would end up breaking it, believe me if I thought I could get away with it I would, just because I am here does not mean I'm in the clear, I thought that there were no others like me here and then an SOS beacon is detected, that could had just as easily been GDI" I said.

"But GDI can't come through the portal" she said.

"That's where you are wrong, my Brother Jacob has an implant too, that means he can activate the portal, and he was there at the Scrin Tower with the 666th armored. The only real difficulty for them would be to figure out how to open it, and even then they don't know what's on the other side, and the idea of a 2nd Scrin invasion terrifies them so we might be safe." I said.

She just stared at me, she sensed the faintest hints of a lie but why would he lie.

"In other words, there are just too many scenarios where that goes wrong, and I hurt you, I can't do that, I could never… besides if I throw down my weapons and wave the white flag who will answer the call?" I said.

"We will" she said sternly.

"But see that's not your problem that's our problem, anything that comes from our time is our problem, anything threatens my brothers lives is my problem, anything that threatens your life is my problem" I said.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself, and if needed I could also take care of you. And besides if it threatens China or the Valley it becomes our problem" She said crossing her arms.

_Taking care of me? That sounds nice, but highly improbable _I thought to myself.

"I like the idea of this whole you taking up my roles and responsibilities and in return I give up my entire fighting capability, and then bow down to you, and simply turn the other cheek when someone else takes a shot at me, but I don't think that could ever happen." I said crossing my arms and looking at her.

She didn't know what to say, she wanted that just not for me to know...

"If someone ever took a shot at you I would take a stand against it, anything to keep you from doing what you have done." She said.

"That's what I like to call a problem… it's a man's job to fight for himself, and if he can't then he's not a man… You know that so tell me why don't you just tell me why you want me to stop fighting" I said.

She thought for a moment…

"That's your problem, thinking like that has already brought you several world wars, and multiple other side conflicts… tell me how many more will it take you to realize your mistake? I just want you to stop this senseless violence and be mine, and if stopping the fighting is only way for you to be mine, and to keep you from being hurt then it has got to go" she said loudly and angrily without even realizing it.

_Dayum _she finally admitted it, can you believe it.

When she realized what she had said, she blushed madly.

I didn't know what to say so I just thought for a moment.

_Someone who wants me this much cannot be bad for me, no one has loved me this much in a long time, and when they did, did they want it so much more different?_

I quickly jerked her into a hug.

"Tigress…" I closed my eyes mumbled into her ear, "I am yours, and that's why I have to fight, that's why I can't let them win. If I back down they will destroy us, I know you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't want you to, it's my demon I let it out of the jar, it's my problem."

She was shocked, and confused.

"What demon?" she asked.

I didn't let go I just pulled her closer when she said that.

"The enemy is among us, he's lurking in the shadows, and don't never think he's not there because he is." I mumbled into her ear, with my eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about" she whispered.

She still didn't understand so now I had to take a different approach…

"Even though he was built to destroy and had, had everything except to the will-to-be extracted from him, he still loved her very much, and would do anything to see her happy. He knows he can't win the fight with the others of his kind without hurting the one he cares most for, but he's got to try, and so in the end he has to pick up his weapons and fight, or have everything he cares for be crushed, so he begs and pleads with her to forgive him, but she would rather him be safe than protecting her. All this time she couldn't see he had no choice, she couldn't understand that the things he did he did for her, she disowned him and it destroyed him, but he never stopped loving her, he just wanted her to know that…" I said slowly getting up and hanging my head as I walked towards the door.

She just sat there on the bed, and watched with a sad look on her face as he slowly walked away.

I was about to pull the door open when I heard the softest voice coming from behind of me.

"All along she just wanted him to know she cared if he came home, unlike those who told him what to do, and she didn't care who won and who lost as long as he was there when the sun went down, she understood he wanted to protect their way of life as all good soldiers do, but she never could understand why GDI and Nod couldn't coexist together, but then, that wasn't in question was it. And she never disowned him she couldn't do that, because she herself knows how that feels and would never do it to someone else, especially someone she loved very much even from the start, even when he was collapsing at her feet, and she carried him into the kitchen. In the end she has forgiven him for everything he has done even though it was incredibly wrong, and she will always forgive him for his mistakes, because she loves him, and she knows he would do the same for her, because no one has ever treated her the way he has." She said getting up and walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and smiled warmly and she smiled back.

"Tigress he cares for your well-being, he just wants you to know that he would do anything for you, he also wants to know why you were awake when you should be sleeping." I said still smiling but her smile turned into a frown as she turned around, this bothered me so I walked up to her.

"I had a weird dream" she said looking down and shaking her head.

"Me too" I said.

She turned to me "well mine was very weird, it was about a black tiger with red stripes who had come out of some metal tube, that's weird right?" she said with a small chuckle but I just stood there frozen with fear.

She saw this and took two steps towards me; she sensed fear all over me.

"Is there something wrong, Niko?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Tigress…" I said slowly "by any chance did this tiger call himself the Wanderer?"

She giggled "actually he did, how did you know?"

"Because I had that same dream…" I said still looking straight forward.

She just smiled "it's just a coincidence" she said trying to stop me from being scared.

I snapped out of it and smiled "yeah just a coincidence" I said even though it was pretty odd.

She still knew I was scared but she didn't point it out, she didn't want me to think she was using her predator instincts as a weapon.

"So what do you want do now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"well I have to get up in the next two hours so we might as well try to get some sleep." She said.

"Um… yeah" I said walking towards the door but then I remembered my room was destroyed.

She sat down on the bed and starred at my back with a satisfied look on her face, she knew what had happened.

I stood there and eventually turned around "yeah… they destroyed my room" I said hanging my head.

She giggled "I know, so… since you have nowhere else to stay why don't you stay in here with me for the next two hours?"

I just starred at her, I didn't know what to do, I had never had anything to do with girls because I had always been in the Nod militia that was my life, and if everything would had gone as planned I would had been getting out soon, that would be 7 years, the required amount of service years.

_Geez I wish I knew what to do. _I thought to myself.

I began to blush uncontrollably, she just giggled…

She continued to smile at me while I debated with myself…

_This is awkward…_

_She just wants you to sleep with her._

_I know but I just feel so out of place._

_She loves you and you love her, what's the problem?_

_But what if she wants to…_

_She doesn't… look just go for it, it'll make her happy._

_Oh alright… _

"Um, sure" I said rubbing the back of my head, and slowly walking over to the bed.

She gestured for me to sit next to her, and I did so.

We both laid down on our sides facing each other, eventually we both fell asleep.

Meanwhile somewhere outside of eastern Afghanistan

The Wanderer was beginning to remember, but it was coming to him in painful flashes.

He rolled around on the ground screaming in pain as the memories hit him relentlessly.

Some were good, some were bad, but all were painful.

Eventually he found the strength to stand up, he glared to the East with pure hatred in his eyes, as his claws shot out and he growled uncontrollably, he now knew what he had to do, he didn't know how to do it, but he would make a plan, he used to do it all the time, because once upon a time he was a great leader…

"This is my last shot, this is my second chance, and I must not let it go" he said to himself.

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been slacking, even though I have a lot of the plot together, there are two roads to take I must choose one. (He debates with himself for about 10 minutes) I have made my decision…


	11. First Contact

A/N I'm back, with another chapter to feed to the masses (exaggeration).

The Wanderer took down the make shift tent and began walking even though it was day time, he had a job to do, now with a motive and a target defined he could make a plan, and it was going to be flawless because he knew everything before it happened, he would reach his destination soon, but he would remain unseen for a while, so he could wait for his chance to strike. He didn't want to do it, but it was what fate had mapped out for him, he had to prevent himself from being destroyed… again. But little did he know his actions were going to influence the future of the world as we know it (this will be canon to the actual events of the C&C storyline, and C&C fans will notice this, as for those of you who don't play I will explain as we go).

Two hours later…

Tigress woke up before I did, she yawned lightly. The morning gong would ring in 10 minutes.

I had my forehead on her chest, she had her chin on top of my head, and she had her arm laying over top of me hugging me to her, and I was smiling in my sleep. She looked at me lying there so peacefully and she smiled too.

"Stay this way Niko, its 1282 not 2077 and you don't have to fight anymore." She mumbled lightly, and then she got up slowly and got her sandals on without waking me up.

I began to move in my sleep but then I stopped, she listened to my heart beat, and my breathing patterns and she could tell I was still asleep.

"Like I said stay that way" she said looking at me.

She sat down on the bed next to me and waited for the gong to ring so she could be right on time as usual.

She decided she better wake me up so I could be ready for the gong and it wouldn't scare me to death.

She began gently rocking me back and forth "Niko… Niko" she said softly.

I eventually opened my eyes and rolled over and looked at her.

"The gong is going to ring soon." She said softly.

"Good morning" I said as I looked up into her eyes and smiled lightly.

I got lost in her eyes as I always did; she looked back into mine she had never really been a big fan of blue until then.

After a couple of minutes of starring deep into each other, we broke out of it.

"I'm… I'm sorry… it's just your eyes… they're beautiful." I stuttered as I looked up into the fireballs

She had never been a big fan of blue until then…

"You're eyes are beautiful too Niko" she said starring back down into my eyes, and then there was silence.

She mindlessly put her paw on my chest and leaned in towards me.

I didn't resist at all… our noses touched and then our lips touched, and there it was, the first time I had ever kissed a girl let alone a Tiger, and the first time that Tigress had ever kissed a guy, let alone a human, especially considering we were both extinct in each other's worlds.

After a while she began to purr loudly, and I tried to hug her close to me but she just forced my arms against the bed and we continued to kiss (no it's not… so just stop right there, if it ever excels past kissing it will never be in my story, it's a moral issue).

When we eventually broke out of it; she giggled and then blushed wildly.

She smiled warmly at me, while I blushed and stuttered.

"W-w-wow- that was… a first, T-T-Tigress-y-you-k-k-k-kissed-m-me" I said looking up at her.

"Yes I did, and you will never tell anyone" she said letting my arms go, and getting up and walking towards the door.

Her blush faded as she pointed said "you go through that door".

I looked at the door that led next door.

"Uh-um-o-o-k" I stuttered as I stood up and went towards it, but I stopped at it and turned around.

"See you around… I guess" I said as my blush faded.

She just smiled and turned around and winked and then turned back around.

I opened up the door and went in; I calmly shut it behind of me.

When I turned around the room was clean again and the other 4 where standing there looking at me with questioning looks.

Even Anton wasn't happy.

"Well, we have been waiting two hours" Deimos said.

I thought up a good lie.

"I wanted to give you plenty of time." I said looking down.

"Well I guess that explains why you were in Tigress' room" Jeremiah said.

I just sighed.

"Vell vas it fun?" Anton asked.

I looked up and blushed "wait… what… no that didn't happen."

They all smiled.

"Vell vhat exactly did you do?" Anton asked.

"Um… we slept together but nothing happened" I said turning around.

_RIIIING!_

The gong rang out all over the valley.

They didn't even move while they stood there and starred at me, but I jumped.

"Look nothing happened, so let's just go say good morning to the others." I said.

"We thought you did" Frank said walking past me with the other following and opening the door.

We all stepped out of the room and lined up and did a Nod solute and said "good morning" in unison.

Shifu was at the other end of the hallway "good morning" he said putting his fist in palm and bowing, then turning and going around the corner.

Everyone followed in behind of him including us.

"Ok so Nikolas, since you feel better now we can begin your training." Shifu said.

I and my soldiers exchanged glances.

"What kind of training?" I asked.

"Well Kung Fu of course, it's the best way to achieve inner peace" he said.

I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to do Kung Fu either.

"I always felt the best way to relieve stress was to go and pop off some rounds." Jeremiah said gaining nods from us and hateful glances from all of the Kung Fu warriors.

Everyone stopped and starred at us.

"Vell it's true, ve Nod Militia men enjoy shooting our rifles." Anton said also gaining hateful glances.

"Hmm, so you don't want to learn Kung Fu." Shifu said with a disappointing look on his face.

Tigress turned her attention to me and gave me a hateful look, now I had to act.

"They aren't saying that they don't want too, it's that it can't help us in our ring" I said trying to get the pressure off of me.

"I believe you are all missing the big picture, this isn't your 'ring' anymore, and it's not about knowing how to fight, it's about inner peace." He said turning around and continuing to walk on with all of falling in order behind of him.

There was silence as he led us to the kitchen.

Po began cooking noodles as usual, while we grabbed a seat where ever we could.

We got on our knees around the table and waited for the noodles to be served I sat beside of Tigress, Anton was in between Monkey and Crane, Diemos was on what would be Po's left when he served up the noodles and sat down and Jeremiah was on what would be Po's right, and Frank shared a corner with Shifu..

"So… how much fighting do you guys know" Po said trying to start a conversation, it was a dumb question, but I would try to stop him from looking like an idiot.

"Well I grew up in the middle of a revolution, and spent the rest of my life in the barracks so… I know a decent amount." I said.

"Ja, I heard about zat, when I was younger, where Nod separatists ousted the GDI out of power, vat vas it about?" Anton asked.

I sighed…

"Well after the National Party's defeat in the 1994, there was much hate against the White South Africans after Apartheid, ANC members began targeting and killing us, but some said their lives where better under Apartheid but they were dismissed, meanwhile the UN (GDI) sat around and didn't say anything, we tolerated it for 60 years, but between Tiberium and racism the already endangered South African white population was almost extinct, Kane had never really paid attention to South Africa until then, even though we were a GDI state he couldn't bear to see us being persecuted like that so he started sending troops and weapons in to arm the Boers, the terms were if we started a revolution and the GDI where thrown out of power we would become a territory of Nod… the war was very brief it lasted one week, the garrisons of Pretoria battled the Boer revolutionaries and the GDI backed ANC was thrown out of power after close to 70 years of control over our government, and the old National Party was reinstated which my family supported very much, anyway after they got back into power the National Party banned the ANC and all like them, to make sure the persecution of whites never happened again. I am a member of the National party. I agree with everything they have done, they have given the right bear arms back to South Africans of all colors, they have reduced the debt, and increased the GDP, they even made the new flag the old one (pre 1994), now production lines are running again, South Africa's vast amount of raw materials has been tapped into, and exports are up. The National Party has done a number of other things too, they cut the taxes by 50% and cut the social benefits by 48%, and they put that money towards the soldiers training and pay. We are now a world leader in medical research, and we have the 5th fastest growing economy, everyday record breaking growth never seen before in South Africa, all and all it has benefitted us. Everyone wants to forget the past and have a new start. As long as our economy booms, we have a stable government, and knowing that your country prospers no one cares who is in charge." I concluded with smile.

"I keep on hearing South Africa, I don't even know where that is." Crane said.

"Well allow me to clear things up" I said using my implant to make a holographic world map.

I highlighted China in red "that's China" I then zoomed in on South Africa and highlighted it in blue "that's South Africa".

I zoomed out and went to Kosovo and highlighted it "that's Kosovo".

I zoomed in on Germany "that's Germany".

I zoomed in on Britain "that's England".

I zoomed in on the U.S. " and that's the United States".

"I see now, but wait there land over there across the ocean" Crane said.

"Yes of course, the Earth isn't flat, its round" I said closing the hologram and gaining giggles from the Nod soldiers.

"Soups up" Po said passing out bowls full of soup.

All of the Nod soldiers with the exception of me exchanged glances, I tried some and then they did the same.

They were quite impressed…

"Zis is vunderful" Anton said with delight

"I wish they served this in the mess hall".

"Damn that's good".

"This is the vest meal I've had in years".

They were all very pleased.

"Po you have got to show me how make zis" Anton said.

Me and Tigress looked at each other and giggled.

"Well maybe another time, but after this we have to train" Po said with a smile as he himself ate.

Everyone ate their noodles, including Shifu who had chosen to have breakfast with us and we didn't know why.

There was small talk here and there but I stayed quite the whole time I didn't have anything to say.

After we were done we put our dishes on the dirty dishes pile.

"Well if we are going to train we had better get our armor on" I said to Shifu.

He nodded as me and my soldier walked back to our room to get our armor on.

Once we got back to the room we decided whose suit was whose.

We began talking while we got our battle armor on.

"So we are going to learn Kung Fu, huh" Frank said.

"Yep" I said as I started getting my armor on.

It was actually very easy you simply put it on section by section.

First the boot covers, then the leg armor, then the mid-section.

To put the boot cover on you simply get your boots on and step into them and then you clamp them shut around the boot and then clamp it on the side.

The leg armor worked somewhat the same way you just open and close them around your legs and clamp them on the side.

The mid-section was a little bit tricky though.

You had to open it up, bend over and lay it on your back and close it over your chest with your left hand and then clamp it on the die.

Then came the helmet that was simple you just put that on and it all seals together and remains that way until you take the armor off.

I clamped my gun belt on and grabbed my pulse rifle and they did the same and we were ready to go.

"Ok let's go learn Kung Fu" Jeremiah teased as we walked down the hallway.

"It might even be fun" I said.

I watched my visor as Legion scanned everything and made useless calculations.

I could use that visor for anything really, I could scan life forms, vehicles, other soldiers. It would tell me everything it knew about that particular thing.

We were all suited up as I led them into the training room.

When we walked in we were greeted with the sounds of dummies being destroyed, chains swinging, flame throwers, and of course… the adversary dummy being hit.

Shifu appeared out of nowhere in front of us, "I don't know how you train but this is how we train" he said turning around and walking, he signaled for us to follow.

And we did… "Run this course and let's see how well you fair" he said with all of his students gathering at his side.

I and my guys looked at each other.

"Alright then" I said.

We got at the starting end of the course.

"Begin" he commanded.

First we had to go through those things that spin; this was going to be the hardest.

We gripped our weapons close as we carefully hopped across little did I know there was a club flying at my head…

"8 o' clock, Niko" Jeremiah said over the radio.

I turned and lifted my pulse rifle as I fired a single shot and it disintegrated.

We began shooting them as we hopped across.

Once we got to the other side I thanked him.

"No problem, we are Brothers" he replied.

Now we were greeted with a big bowl like thing.

We stopped and wandered what it was.

"Skip it, you work as a unit you could never pass that" Shifu said.

So we did and now we were greeted with wooden dragons that had spinning arms.

"You are clear to engage" I said.

We all did so; we mowed them down as we walked through.

Now there was a whole bunch of pipes in the ground we walked on top of them and wandered what they were.

"What are these" I said stopping along with the others.

I turned around to see the masters running towards us with panicked expressions, yelling "no".

Tigress was almost within arm's reach when the flames lit us up.

They just stood there horrified as the flames engulfed us…

"No" Tigress mumbled to herself as her and her colleagues stood there with scared looks.

She just froze there.

The flames shot out for close to 15 seconds.

They slowly went down as 5 fiery figures came walking out.

We were on fire but we were not hurt or being hurt.

The flames eventually died off and then there were just 5 charred figures standing there.

"I never will complain about having to wear 100+ pound armor, ever again." Diemos said.

The master where shocked.

"How did you survive?" Mantis asked stunned.

"Well see during and after the second Tiberium war, flame weaponry was finding a place on both sides of the battlefield so they developed armor that could withstand flame damage." Frank said.

They looked shocked but it had worked.

"Well…" Shifu said straightening up and pretending he had not just seen that "you didn't perform the way I preferred, but you succeeded, and on your first try".

"vhat do you mean?" Anton asked.

"Well… but you didn't act as if you were fighting, you acted more like you wanted to kill" Shifu said.

"On the battlefield, they don't give you a chance to decide, you kill or be killed" Frank said,.

We nodded.

"There aren't any of your enemies here, so you can stop thinking like that" Shifu said sternly.

Almost on queue all of our built in legion programs said…

"Unidentified aircraft headed North-East bearing 60 Kilometers per hour, standby".

All of us rushed outside.

"That's the average patrol speed of a GDI Orca fighter" I said nervously.

We heard a soft roaring in the distance.

"It's headed right for us!" I said.

"Everyone hide!" I ordered.

Everyone scattered as the Orca began to take shape while it got closer and closer.

Me, Crane, Mantis, and Shifu hid behind of a building.

I put my finger to my lips as I slowly peeked around the corner.

We saw the Orca land on the ground inside of the arena. (If you ever played Tiberian Sun you know, they will land where ever you send them, regardless of the consequences).

They couldn't see us at our current location.

4 GDI soldiers got out and walked around.

They walked around inside of the arena.

I spotted some shadows behind of a tree, and then saw a red visor peek around at me.

I pointed at the orca and we began advancing with speed and stealth, we eventually united our 5 groups and hid on the side of one building.

"Stay here" I whispered to the Kung Fu masters.

We crept around the building and took aim.

I turned around to see Tigress staring at me.

I turned back around "set rifles to stun, and fire at will".

They looked at me with questioning looks but they did it, stun setting is used for taking prisoners…

We all opened fire at once and the GDI soldiers hit the ground.

We ran over to where they were laying and took their weapons away.

One of them looked up at me and said "you remind me of the cooking in the mess hall, fucking burnt to a crisp, you dumb bastard".

I paused for a second and then I stunned him again.

"Don't blow a gasket in that space suit" I said with a laugh.

"You can come out now" I said loudly.

The masters came out.

"Well there you have it, four GDI shit heads in one place, and they even brought us a present" Diemos said pointing to the Orca.

"What is that thing anyway?" Crane asked.

"It's an Orca fighter, they are good air attack vehicles" Jeremiah said.

"Ve just have to figure out how to get it off of the ground." Anton said.

I looked at Tigress who just smiled and nodded. I had done the right thing for once.

A/N Ok so this is where things are going to get interesting. We will just have to wait until next weekend to see though. Also I am sorry if the layout of the Jade palace doesn't sound right, I don't know the layout of the place that good but as long as you get the picture we are good.


	12. First in Flight

A/N and so the story marches on…

They were laying there awake but asleep, they felt no pain, they couldn't move, but they knew what was going on around them through our faint voices rattling around in their head.

"What did you do to them" Monkey asked.

"Zey, have been exposed to a class 5 electrical pulse, it temporarily shuts down their nerves, shall I show you?" Anton said playfully pointing his assault rifle at monkey.

Monkeys jaw dropped and he took two slow steps back and then took off running, with mantis hanging on to his shoulder with one pincher while the rest of his body fluttered in the wind.

We all laughed…

"Now then what to do with these four, and what to do with the Orca" I said slowly.

"We have a dungeon, you can put them in it, but please do not make this the center of your 'war'" shifu said turning and walking away.

"We won't, we just need to find out what GDI are doing here, and what we can do." I called after him.

"Ok" I said getting back to business "can you put these four in the dungeon" I said to my troops.

"Yes, sir" they said in unison giving me a Nod solute and grabbing them under the arm pits to drag them off.

"Don't call me sir." I said sternly as something else my father had said flashed through my mind.

"Why not" Frank asked.

"Because…" I said "to call someone sir is to imply that they are better then you, we are all equal, I don't call you 'sir' I don't want you to call me 'sir' understood?" I said.

"If we can't call you that then what do we call you" Jeremiah.

"Try, Niko" I said with a smirk.

"Ok… Niko" they said in unison and gave me another solute to which I just returned it.

"Can you show them to the dungeon" Tigress said to the other Kung Fu masters.

They knew not to ask why, just to do it.

They nodded and began moving away.

I walked up to the right side of the Orca and bumped the side make the hatch open revealing the cockpit.

"Hmmm, so this is what the inside of and Orca looks like…" I mumbled to myself as Tigress came up beside of me.

"You know that was a good thing you did" she said with a smirk.

"Not the best, but better" I said.

"You are going the right way" she said trying to get my morale.

I giggled "look, did you just see that, four are here, that is a reflection of what is to come, more will come with more advanced weapons, they will do anything to stomp us out" I said kind of frustrated.

"You said more of your guys came through the portal? Why not regroup them" She said getting my attention.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Get in" I said gesturing to the Orca.

She did so… I walked around and got in the pilot's seat.

The first thing to do was get the hatch down, but that was the easy part.

"Make sure all body parts are in the Orca" I said to her as I hit the button to put the hatch down.

It came down and clicked, and then I was blinded by blue lights from all of the foreign needles and buttons.

The glass that was all around us darkened and was replaced by a blue digital target on the middle pane of glass, while writing scribbled across the two side panes.

Then a woman's voice came on.

"Identify yourself" she demanded.

"Nikolas Norrison, 473rd infantry, Brotherhood of Nod militia" I said.

"Access denied, all nearby GDI units alerted" she said.

I looked down at a little screen that had a blue background and said EVA.

I sighed.

"Legion" I said.

"Input directive" he said.

"Configure controls and convert vehicle for Brotherhood usage" I said relaxing in my seat.

"Orders received, standby" He said.

I saw writing scribbling across my helmet, and several 3D models of Orcas that where similar to that one being compared.

When Legion was done comparing he said "Model identified, GDI Orca fighter, built 2073, Detroit, Michigan, USA… configuring controls…"

I took the helmet off to see what was happening; I sat it on my lap.

The buttons would flash red and blue until one by one they turned red symbolizing they were under Nod control.

"Tigress have you ever wanted to fly" I said turning to her.

"It's crossed my mind once or twice" she said looking at me.

"Well we are fixing to make Crane look bad." I said with a smirk.

She giggled.

I faced back forward to watch the target turn red.

Two straps shot down and strapped me to the chair the same happened to Tigress and she began to panic.

"Don't worry" I said softly.

She stopped and leaned back and relaxed, she took a deep breath.

I reached over and got my helmet and put it on.

"Conversion complete" Legion said as the screen went from EVA to his face.

"It's nice to see you Legion" I said.

"You too" he said with his fake cyborg smile.

He began labeling buttons and controls through my helmet.

"Just enjoy the ride" I said looking at Tigress and then looking back forward.

"Legion begin lift off procedures" I said.

The engines slowly roared to life and we gently lifted up off of the ground.

I looked down at the laver he had labeled for me, it was the throttle.

I slowly pushed it forward with my right hand and we began to move, until it was all the way.

We were now moving at full speed as I gripped the joystick with my left hand to steer the aircraft.

We zoomed past bamboo forests, mountains, everything really.

People that saw us looked up, pointed, and then fainted.

Tigress just laughed at the sight.

"Flying this thing isn't so hard" I said as we zoomed over a desert going at about 225 MPH (362 KPH).

I turned us around and began heading back over the same landmarks, I began slowing us until we were hovering over the arena.

I slowly put us down got out.

I ran around to the other side and tried to help Tigress down but she turned me down.

"I can do it" she said as she did two back flips onto the ground.

But she did give me a surprise hug.

"That was great" she said pulling me close.

Shifu was standing up on the very top of the stair case to the sacred hall of warriors.

"That's him" he said with a smirk as he turned and walked into the Hall "I promise to try and keep him alive." He said as his smirk faded.

"You cannot deny prophecy" an old man said from behind of him.

Shifu swung around "Oogway" he said with disbelief putting his fist in palm.

"It will come true, no matter what you do, but fear not he will never give up and die" Oogway said with a frown.

"But the Prophecy…" Shifu said.

"Only I know the other half of that story" Oogway said as he faded away.

"But master wait…" Shifu said taking a step towards him.

…

"You Nod bastards we'll kill you all!" The GDI pilot screamed as he banged against the bars reaching through trying to grab someone.

He continued to scream other heinous things.

"BACK!" Diemos said commandingly as he kicked the bars making a loud banging noise "BACK DEMON SPAWN!"

The other 3 GDI soldiers watched in horror.

"Diemos, you are going about zis wrong" Anton said calmly.

He pulled out his hand gun and set it to level 1 stun he shot the GDI soldier that was banging up against the bars.

The GDI soldier groaned as he hit the floor.

The other rushed to his side.

Anton set it to level 8, kill.

"Ok so now, how many are you and have you captured any other Nod soldiers." Anton said.

They just sat there silently looking up at him.

"Fine if you do not tell me I will kill him" Anton said pointing the handgun at the stunned soldiers head.

There was a moment of silence, and then one spoke up.

"Currently there is a task force of 67 of us moving supplies through the portal." He said shakily.

He went on to explain that the GDI separatists were going to move all of their troops and vehicles in.

"We have got to tell Niko" Jeremiah said.

…

He was now beginning to see bamboo and mountains, which was a good sign he was getting close to his destination.

His red eyes glowed red with hatred, but that wasn't him that was someone else, the real him was trapped and only one person could set him free.

His evil plan was complete he was going to do it… again…

He giggled evilly as he moved through the bamboo.

A/N There you have it, another chapter. So any theories any ideas are welcome.


	13. Interrogation

A/N Here we go, into another chapter of ETD. Things are about to get interesting.

"Wait just a few more things" Anton said looking at Jeremiah.

"Ok so now how many Nod soldiers have you captured or killed?" Anton asked still holding his gun to the stunned soldier's head.

"We have only captured a few…" The soldier responded.

"Where are they?" Anton asked worried, they didn't call the Nod militia brothers for nothing.

"If I tell you, you must promise me you will bring as many back as you can" he said.

"We will try" Anton said.

"Ok we don't know where they are, we were receiving faint radio messages saying that another group of our soldiers had captured ten Nod militia men, and that they needed to move them before more came. That's why we were flying, to try to find them, as you already know when you go through the portal your landing points are random, we just used trackers before we went through, but they were too far away to track." He said.

"Why fly zis way?" Anton asked kneeling down to eye level.

"Because we tried to trace the radio signal but there was something wrong… Their radio signal was bouncing all around the world, one second it was in the Holy Roman Empire, the next Japan, Israel, and Africa. ETC. now, there is such a thing as jammers that can do that, the only weird thing is… is that… Jammers like that aren't used anymore… not even by the forgotten, the last time someone used one of those was during the Second Tiberium War. It was one of Cabal's favorite tricks. Get troops going the wrong way, capture them and turn them into cyborgs" the soldier said.

"You still didn't answer ze question" Anton said.

"Oh, oh yeah, anyway while we were tracing the signal we noticed that the most frequent occurrence was towards North Siberia. Knowing Nod troops and how they fight we figured that if there were any here they would be waiting up in the mountains, and there a lot of mountains around, we thought this was the safest way to go through, so we dropped to a low speed and went ground so that we wouldn't draw to much attention, then we saw this place and we had to check it out" he said.

"Where are you coming through the portal at?" Anton asked.

"Go south east you'll see it, but please… try not to hurt them, they aren't even in their mid-20s" he concluded.

"Oh really and how old are you" Anton asked.

"I am 40" he said.

"Let's go tell Niko" Anton said standing up and turning to the others.

Anton glanced at the 666 stamped across the soldier's chest and then they began to run to go tell Niko.

"You are a good interrogator" Diemos said.

"I have my ways" Anton replied.

We go back to the cell.

"Niko… do you think that's… him" One of the other soldiers said to the one with the big 666 stamped across his front chest plate "you know the one you always tell us about… your baby brother."

"I don't know… I don't know" The one with the 666 stamped across his chest said taking off his helmet revealing his face, and sitting down on one of the dungeon benches.

He had black hair with a little bit of grey and he had a large scar running diagonally down his face, and he had brown eyes.

"He doesn't want to see me" he said staring straight ahead.

"But don't you have anything to tell him after all of these years" the third soldier said.

"Got plenty to tell, but he isn't going to listen, he isn't even going to let me see him, I will never see him coming" Jacob said.

"Nah… I am sure he will understand, he's still human you know" the second soldier said.

"He's human, but he's not forgiving, and I'm not forgiven" Jacob said "maybe it's better if I don't reveal myself until I am sure."

He put his helmet on and leaned back against the wall.

The others just stared at him, they knew what he had done, and they also knew that he was truly sorry.

…

"Niko… we interrogated them, they told us a lot" Frank yelled as they neared where I was… sleeping?

The hatch to the cockpit of the Orca was closed and when they looked through the glass to the inside they didn't know what to think.

Me and Tigress where snuggled up to each other in the passenger seat she was purring loudly with her arms wrapped around me and her cheek on mine and I was just lying there with my eyes closed, a warm smile on my face, and my arms wrapped around her, the gentle red glow of the buttons illuminated the two of us.

I had all of my armor on with the exception of my helmet and she had here vest on so nothing had happened, we just decided to take a mid-day nap together. It was Sunday that was their day off.

They took a step back and looked at each other.

"I think we should let them rest" Jeremiah said gaining nods from Frank and Diemos.

"But vat about the ze current crisis at hand" Anton said.

"You can't move an entire military arsenal in one day" Diemos said getting nods from Frank and Jeremiah.

Anton sighed "fine ve let zem have zere little thing and then we tell them when they get up."

"That's an idea" Frank said.

We zoom to the top of a mountain overlooking the Valley.

And there is the Wanderer standing up there looking down at the valley with his arms crossed.

He was here now all he had to do was waiting for the moment to strike.

And believe me he was going to strike…

He wanted to destroy… his only reason was because he was evil, his mind was corrupt and unjust it was something that had happened to him a long time ago, he had hated the world ever since it was just the monster he had become, but the part of him that was trapped, the better half that wasn't the same was trying to get out, but it didn't have the key it needed to get out, it soon would and when it was out it would fix everything the evil half had broken, if it wasn't too late of course. That's why he wanted to do this evil deed was he needed to destroy everything the better half loved and cherished so that it (the better half) would die, little did he know it would never give up and die.

A/N I know it's confusing but when the second story rolls around you will understand, it will all be clearer, tune in next weekend to see what happens on ETD!


	14. Forbidden

A/N As you can see my house of cards is building and I am about to use the one forbidden card… the Joker…

One hour later

As I slowly opened my eyes I realized I was still in the Orca.

Tigress was sitting in the pilots eat starring at the Nod symbol on the screen.

I sat upright and glanced at it and then back at her.

"So that's your army's symbol" She said not even looking at me instead just starring.

"Yeah it has been for a few thousand years now" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Why" she asked "Why that"?

"I don't know… I guess Kane saw a lot of scorpions out there in the land of Nod" I said.

"Land of Nod?" she repeated still not even looking at me.

"Yeah, after Kane (spelled Cain in the bible) was exiled from Eden for killing Able, God sent him there to live out his punishment." I said.

"Eden?" She repeated mindlessly.

"It's a long story…" I said, I didn't feel like telling the whole story.

"About what" she asked still not thinking.

"Christianity, Earth, God, Jesus, Satan, ETC. It sums it up really good in a book called the bible, I highly recommend it" I said

"What?" she said finally looking at me.

I had forgotten this was china.

"I may have to go to Europe to get you a copy, but it may not be in Chinese." I said groggily.

"No it's ok, it's not that important to me, I don't believe in Gods or any of that stuff" she said.

That one hurt me where it hurt the most… my faith.

"See that's Ironic, because people like you kill people like me where I come from"

She looked shocked.

I knew I was going to have to explain "After decades of hopelessness, most people turned their back on God, but some like still believed and these people stood right in the big middle of both Nod and GDI agendas, so they sought to destroy us, and they were doing a good job at it too…"

"I'm… sorry… I would never… kill you" She stuttered.

"I hope not, but I wish you would convert, as a Christian that is my god given duty, is to recruit followers" I said.

"Maybe I need to think on it, after all I can't see him so he must not be real" She said

"That's not exactly true, he is in everything and he is everywhere at once and he loves us, that was why we were created was because he needed something to love him too." I said.

"that's highly illogical, if you are the most powerful being in the universe then why need something to depend on you" she said.

"Because… It gets lonely up there" I said looking up and then looking back at her.

She didn't say anything, she just starred.

Then she spoke up "then tell me how come we can't see him, how come he doesn't come down here".

I giggled "He did once, but that was before men became immortal".

"See that were you are wrong, you will die someday" she said as a smirk crept across her face, she was satisfied she had made her point.

I did the same because I had that answer too "John 11 verse 26, and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die. Believest thou this?"

Her smirk faded she had run out of things to say "I still don't believe it" she finally said.

I giggled "one day you will see, you will know, you may be sleeping when he comes, you may be walking in the woods but you will be approached by a man that looks like me, do not run just talk with him, and you will believe in him" I said.

There was silence.

"Well we better get going" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" she agreed.

I grabbed my helmet and opened the hatch.

I got out and offered her help but once more she turned me down, and another back flip off of it.

…

We went to the top of the stairs and into the sacred hall of warriors were Shifu was meditating.

He knew it was us without turning around "Hello, Apostle Nikolas and Master Tigress"

"Hi" I said wandering how he knew I was an Apostle but then it really wasn't that important to me.

"Your soldiers have some important information for you Apostle" Shifu said.

"Business as usual I suppose, I will go have a look" I said turning and walking away.

Tigress attempted to follow but was stopped "and I need to talk with you Master Tigress" he said and she stepped forward and put her fist in palm and bowed.

After I was gone Shifu began to speak.

"Tigress…" He said standing up and taking a step towards her.

"I know what's happening between you and him…" He said.

She looked a little embarrassed "I'm sorry master… it's just that… we're in love".

"I know and I couldn't want this more than I do right now but you must understand this is forbidden by fate" he said.

"Fate? Fate brought us two together-" she was cut off by Shifu.

"Fate can and will tear you two apart, it did bring you two together but this was just never meant to be" Shifu said.

"So what, how do you know this?" she said in disbelief.

"Prophecy, not legend, prophecy, Legend is just stories but prophecy is harsh reality" he said.

Then a familiar voice came in "but it's just words on paper" Oogway said.

"But it's going to come true" Shifu said turning to him.

"It's just words on paper" Oogway said with a smile "They will come true, but the ending was never told."

"What is the ending" Tigress asked.

"That's why I never finished it, because your path is yours to walk, and not my right to tell you were to go" Oogway said still holding his smile.

"Then Why did you write it" She asked.

"So that you could finish it" he said fading away.

Tigress and Shifu starred at each other.

…

I walked into the kitchen and I saw four crisp black figures, still burnt from training, it was nice though it was a soft black color, better than the metallic black, all we had to do now was repaint them with the right markings.

"We have a growing problem" Frank said "the GDI are fixing to move an entire army through the portal."

"Well my experience is that the landing points are random and that we would have to be everywhere at once in order to stop this from happening" I said.

"That's right ve couldn't stop it but ve could be ready for it…" Anton said.

"We have got do what Americans call 'rounding up the boys'" Jeremiah said gaining smiles from everyone.

…

We see snow and we hear the whistle of the -15 degree winds, we see a hooded figure marching through the snow, towards a giant glowing red dome that was covering an area the size of a half of a mile.

The dome is transparent and we can see buildings inside of it.

He marched towards it and when he got it a hole opened up and he went inside.

The hole closed behind of him.

There was no snow on the ground, there were metallic buildings bearing Nod flags, it was about 80 degrees in here, there were places for SAM sites, there were obelisks of light, and there were solar panels everywhere on every building.

There was one five story building in the center of the base it had the shield generator on top of it; it also had a large hall way with Nod banners hanging along the hallway. There was something wrong though, there were about a hundred cyborgs standing in two formations facing each other they formed a walk way which the man in the hood used at the end of the walk way there was an elevator which he used it and he took it past three levels and landed on the fourth, it was a dark room with automated computers lining the wall and a single light illuminating the room in the center.

The man walked up to it and took of his hood, he was bald and he had a beard not a long one but a beeard, he picked up the ball of light with one hand and held it in front of him…

"The Tacitus" he said to himself with a smirk.

He then put it back and got back in the elevator and went to the fifth floor.

This room was also dark with the exception of a large flat screen covering the entire wall it had the symbol of Nod on it, there was also a chair in the middle of the room facing towards it.

The man walked up to it and sat down.

The screen turned into a blue head it to was bald it had electric blue eyes, the whites of his eyes were black, and a black background surrounded the head.

"It's been a long time" the man said.

"Indeed it has, about 5000 years" the head said with a cyborg almost demonic voice.

"The Brotherhood will rise again, peace through power" the man said with a smirk.

"Peace through power" the head said.

"This time we will not fail, we have an army, a people, a leader, and no GDI" the man said.

"Yes, Kane, input directives" the head said.

"Let's get this base back to life" Kane said.

"Directives received, standby" the head said.

After a minute or two it said "complete".

"Thank you Cabal" Kane said getting up and going to the elevator.

He took it down to the bottom floor where the cyborgs were waiting.

He walked past them and there was no reaction, not even their glowing red eyes moved.

He walked up to the door and it opened up he took a few steps out and was greeted by the automated industrial machine that was his cyborg base.

He raised his arms and embraced it, as a devious smirk went across his face.

There was only one problem though the descendant of one of the greatest military minds the world has ever known was standing in his way, the son of very same man who led the Brotherhood to victory against the mighty industrial machine in the first place was alive…

As he thought about this his arms lowered and his smirk faded.

…

We go back to the jade palace kitchen and we see the soldiers huddled around the table.

"Do you think it's going to work" Diemos said.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna work" I said confidently staring down at a piece of paper with a poorly drawn line and a circle at the tip with an arrow pointing to it saying helmet.

"That's how you get the boys together? You make a really long pole, put a helmet on SOS, and put it at the top so that all of the soldiers can receive it?" Jeremiah said disappointed.

"Do you have a better idea?" I said irritated that he had disagreed with my idea.

"No, no… it's a… it's a fine idea… just…" he said.

"Poorly executed?" Anton said.

"Yeah" Jeremiah said.

"We could use the Orca" Frank said.

I could imagine that right then.

_We see the orca doing flips and turns and barrel rolls through the air._

_The sky is gray and it's raining and there is lightning._

_I look around at everyone in the front and back seat._

_I then looked out of the hatch at the ground below_

_I turned back to them "let's do this" I said seriously putting my helmet on SOS._

_Diemos was driving and he opened the hatch._

_I leaned out as far as I could and held it out_

_The wind ripped the hatch off._

_The Orca was now tilting around_

"_GODDAMN, HOLD IT STEADY" I shouted._

_Then I saw a light coming towards us._

"_What's tha- OH SHIT AHHH-" I was cut off when the RPG blew us up in midair. _

"No" I said quickly "I like the pole better".

"It won't work" Jermiah said.

"Neither will the Orca, besides it won't hurt to try" I said.

"I have an Idea" Frank said gaining our attention "we fly it into the stratosphere and we send coordinates through radio signals down to the land mass down below."

We all exchanged glances I then picked up the paper and balled it up and threw it away.

"Let's get to it." I said.

A/N The house builds and the deck grows ever thinner until I have to use the one forbidden card… the joker… so now the question is will the Joker pull his greatest trick ever and send the house crumbling to the ground or will he fold and let the house stand to fall another day.


	15. Stall

A/N No comment.

"Ok so I need one person to transmit while the other three stay on the ground" I said.

They exchanged glances.

Then Anton spoke up "I vill do it".

"Brave soul" I said.

"Ok I will fly Anton up so we can broadcast; I need you three to monitor incoming messages and our flight path." I said walking out quickly and they followed.

"Who taught you to fly" Diemos asked.

"Legion" I said sternly.

"But Sir-" he was called.

"Don't call me sir" I said quickly as we exited the building.

"Are you sure you can fly it over eight miles into the air" Diemos said.

"Maybe" I said walking down the steps with a quick pace.

"But there are so many things that you don't know about up there" he said.

"Well we need to do something, or else they will attack, and if I die please feed the prisoners" I said as we arrived at the Orca.

I climbed into the driver's side and Anton climbed into the passenger side there were two more seats in the back but we needed a few good men on the ground.

"I'm counting on you" I said as they watched the hatch close.

"Legion begin preparation for takeoff" I said as me Anton exchanged glances.

I heard the engines hum once again as we hovered about 15 feet off of the ground.

"This is ground control, are you reading Niko" I heard Jeremiah say.

"No" I said jokingly.

"Yeah ok whatever; you are clear for stratospheric flight number 1." He said.

"Let's go" I said.

I pulled the joystick back until we were facing towards the sky.

I did something every pilot knows not to do.

I pushed the lever forward.

We jerked backwards as we climbed through the air at a speed of 200 mph.

I heard legion say "warning, reaching unsafe heights, lowering speed and decreasing height is advised".

"He's just saying zat, he doesn't understand" Anton said.

We began to get faster and faster but then something happened when we were about 8 miles in the air.

All hell broke loose.

I heard the engine spit and sputter as red writing went across the glass in front of us.

'STALL'

Then the engines completely cut out.

…

On the ground everyone was outside now, villagers, soldiers, and the masters, and one Tiger with red stripes and red eyes watching with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Everyone watched us stop climbing as we began to fall.

A pig turned to him and said "what are you so happy about?"

"Enjoy the show" The Tiger said nodding to it.

…

The sirens rattled the cockpit as me and Anton glanced nervously at each other, the nose fell forward it let us see the ground below as we were taking a nose dive down.

We only had thirty seconds before we would hit the ground.

I felt weightless.

"Ve have got to pull ze nose up" Anton screamed above the whistling.

I pulled on the joy stick, no avail.

"Not working" I yelled back.

Then I saw it, the problem, the accelerator was at full blast pushing us towards the ground and putting stress on the structural integrity of the air craft.

I pulled the lever all the way back down.

We began to fall slower.

We were about 500 feet above the ground and the word 'stall' went away.

Almost instantly I pulled the joystick as far back as I could, I then slammed the lever forward as a sonic boom ripped across the valley.

I was jerked backwards into the seat.

We soared no more than 30 feet high from the street.

As people got blown off of their feet, and buildings shook.

…

"Sound barrier broken" Legion said.

There was nothing but static as the masters watched anxiously, while the soldiers spoke into the microphones.

"Do you read, I repeat do you read?"

There was nothing on the horizon, no one saw us anywhere.

Nod Soldiers everywhere heard that one

Legion spoke into all of their helmets wherever they were when the sound wave reached their location, he then gave them locations and coordinates which they began to go to, to see what it was.

"I repeat, DO YOU READ, please tell me you are out there" Frank said.

Everyone watched in shock with the exception of the wanderer.

"D-" Frank was cut off.

"They're gone" Jeremiah said softly as he took off his helmet.

The soldiers all did the same.

They stared at the ground, with sorrow.

The masters couldn't help but let their mouths hang open.

But then something happened as a shiny spot appeared on the horizon.

"I think I need a new pair of pants" I said calmly over the microphone.

"Ja, ja me too" Anton said.

They cheered with happiness.

"We saw, he took you for one hell of a ride" Diemos said back.

By now the Orca was hovering above them.

They moved away as it lowered to the ground.

The hatch opened and me and Anton slowly got out, we were both trembling.

Our pupils were the size of pin heads.

I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes.

"We made it" I said quietly.

We heard cheers coming from the bottom of the staircase. The whole village was at the bottom cheering for me and Anton.

"Vell I zink it won't be long until ve start to see more of ze brothers showing up." Anton said

"Let's hope so" I said.

Tigress now able to move after overcoming the shock ran up to me and hugged me.

"You're alive" she said happily.

I couldn't feel my arms, I was nauseous and trembling, and my pulse was low, and I felt dizzy, and sweat was running down my face.

I just rested my head against her arm.

Cranes bottom jaw dropped open.

"Tigress…" Viper whispered.

"Huh… oh, and I am glad for that" she said standing straight, letting me hit the ground.

They all rushed over.

"Umm… is he supposed to do that" Po asked innocently.

Anton crouched beside me and took my gloves and helmet off, he then took my pulse and breathing rates.

"Just as I had feared…" he said.

"What… what?" Tigress asked nervously as she now heard my heart beat and breathing levels decreasing to almost non-existent.

"He's too young, too much stress was put on him too fast, and he's suffering from physical shock." He said.

"Will he be ok?" she asked.

"Probably, I am sure he will be up and walking around in about three days at most, we should probably get him to the village doctor, ASAP though, I am a medic but without my tools I cannot help." Anton said "if you have a stretcher or anything we can put him on it would be useful."

"We have one in storage, Po go get it for him" Shifu said and Po did so.

Moments later he came running out with it.

He laid it beside of me and they picked me up and laid me onto it.

"Can we help you get him there?" Shifu asked.

"No, just show us the way and we will get him there." Anton said.

"Monkey show them the way" Shifu said.

He did so.

Shifu then walked away.

Each soldier grabbed one end of the stretcher that I was on.

Monkey led the soldiers over to the gate

"We have some bones to pick" Viper said to Tigress.

…

We see Kane sitting in his chair with his chin on his fist as if he were waiting for something.

Cabal then comes onscreen "Kane, Sonic boom detected, suggested actions?"

"We wait, we wait until booms become more frequent, then we will take action, but for right now you can begin building device" Kane said.

"Yes, sir."

"The world will be ours, with or without them." Kane said.

"Indeed" Cabal said.

…

Monkey lead them through the streets as people stared but knew not to get involved.

Anton wasn't even paying attention to the conversation Monkey and the others were having.

"So all of my cookies were gone, and there could had been only one culprit… Po!" Monkey said with a laugh gaining laughs from the others with the exception of Anton who was examining everyone in the crowd, but something caught his eye.

One Tiger in the back of the crowd with red stripes and red eyes, leaning up against a building just watching them go by almost as if he was scouting them.

Anton and him locked into gazes until Anton wasn't at an angle he could see him anymore.

The tiger watched them round a corner, he walked into the alley where he knew there would be someone he could rob and then justify it… some croc thugs.

They saw him and laughed, and tried to circle around him.

He just looked at every one of them.

One tried to jump on him but he used right hook and sent him to the ground. Then the others tried to bum rush him… they met he same fate.

He took all of their money, and headed to the nearby clothes shop.

He traded in his clothes for some black pants, and some shoes, and a red shirt.

He then went around the same corner they had gone around.

A/N Uh oh it looks like the Wanderers about to do something really bad… We will find out when we do…


End file.
